Zombie Paradise 2
by Sovereign64
Summary: AU The disease from Cocoon Island has come to Stellar Island. Can seven survivors work together to fight through hordes of infected and escape the island safely? Welcome to Stellar Island, a paradise...to die for. NatsuXLucy ErzaXJellal COMPLETE!
1. Crystal Springs

DW: *Cracks knuckles* Wow. It's been many months since my last actual story. But I finally got inspiration to write a new story. And it's a sequel to my last successful story Zombie Paradise. Since I, myself, enjoyed writing Zombie Paradise, heck, why not? It's time to write a continuation to it. Lol. Originally this story was going to be Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Final Fantasy VII fanfic, but I finally decided that this story will be a Fairy Tail fanfic. Why? Because one, it's been a year since my last Fairy Tail story and two, I still love Fairy Tail! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy my newest story and sequel to Zombie Paradise. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

_**Zombie Paradise 2**_

_**Chapter 1: Crystal Springs**_

**TV Commercial:**

_The screen fades to a huge beautiful island resort._

"_**Everything you heard about Crystal Springs is true."**_

_We see a couple smiling as they step into the island resort hotel known as Crystal Springs._

"_**Unbelievable things happen here."**_

_The couple, now dressed in their swimming outfits, holds their hands together as they run into the sea._

"_**Relieve yourself…."**_

_The couple sat together at a small bar. The bartender gave them a glass of milkshake with two straws. The couple drinks their milkshake._

"_**Explode your senses…"**_

_The couple is now in a casino. The woman jumps up from her seat and cheered when she wins a lot of money from the jackpot machine. The man wraps his arms around her._

"_**Test your luck…"**_

_The couple now sat together in a restaurant and the waiter serves them their wine._

"_**Experience luxury…"**_

_That night, the couple sat somewhere in the hotel park on a bench. The woman rests her head on the man's shoulder and they both smile as they watch the fireworks._

"_**And love…"**_

_The screen fades to the black and the Crystal Springs logo appears._

"_**Open yourself up…in Crystal Springs at Stellar Island."**_

**End of Commercial**

* * *

><p>"Ugghhh….."<p>

A man tries to open his eyes as he slowly gets up from the floor.

"Sir, are you alright?"

The man looks up and sees a maid kneeling down at him.

"Can I give you a hand?" The maid said, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, thanks." The man said before grabbing her hand. The maid helps him get up from the floor. She turns to the spilled beer bottle on the floor.

"Have you been drinking?" The maid asked the man.

"Yeah, sorry." The man replied.

"That's okay. I will clean up this mess right after I place your towels in the room." The maid smiled before turning around and walking back outside to get the towels. "You should get some rest." She added before she leaves the room.

"Yeah thanks." The man said. The man looks around and sees he's in his hotel room in Crystal Springs island resort. It was a nice room with a single bed and a huge wardrobe. There is a dressing table and a flat screen TV placed in front of the bed. Behind him is a huge balcony where there's a small table and chair outside. Next to the dressing table is the door to the bathroom.

The man groans as he stretches his arm. He remembers why he's here at Crystal Springs. It's been 2 weeks since his fiancée died in a car accident. And it had to happen just a week before their wedding. Since then, the man couldn't get over her death. The man shuts his eyes tight and tightens his fists. He blamed himself for his fiancee's death. He was driving his car and he and his fiancée were arguing so much that he forgot to watch the road. They crashed against another car. The man survived the crash with just a injured forehead. But his fiancée didn't. She was thrown out of the car and laid on the road dead.

"It's all my fault…" The man thought.

"Sir, you okay?" The maid asked as she reenters the room with the towels in her arms.

"What?" The man opens his eyes. "Oh yeah. Yes. Thank you for the towels."

"No problem, mister…" The maid said.

"Natsu Dragneel." The man said to her. "That's my name."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That evening…<strong>_

Natsu slowly walk through the foyer of the Crystal Springs island resort with a gloomy face and his hands in his pockets. That was extremely huge. It had a huge statue of a well-known sailor made out of gold being displayed in the middle of the foyer and several people are sitting around talking about their business. At one side was an entrance to the huge casino room the hotel is well-known for and the stairway down to the various shopping stores the hotel has.

Natsu walks over to a huge pair of glass doors and exits the hotel. He now enters the beach. At the beach were several adults and children in their swimming outfits, playing in the sea, building sandcastles or simply lying down on their lawn chairs enjoying a sunbath.

Natsu walks through the beach until he arrives at the beach nightclub. Loud music can be heard from outside. He opens up the glass doors and enters the nightclub.

Natsu looks up as he steps into the nightclub. The nightclub is filled with people drinking beer, alcohol and coke. The disco ball hang onto the ceiling helps fill the club with colourful lights. There is a huge bar stand where three bartenders are serving the drinks to the customers and last of all, there's a huge stage where a rapper and several female dancers in bikinis are performing. Several people are dancing to the song at the dance floor.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady I told ya. Daddy's here to hold ya through the night. I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why. We feel how we feel inside. It may seem. And if you ask me too, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. I'mma give you the world. I'mma buy a diamond ring for you. I'mma sing for you. I'll do anything for you to see you smile. And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shin, I'mma break that birdie's neck. I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya and make him eat your carat. Don't fuck your dad._

After the rapper finished singing, everyone at the dance floor cheered.

Natsu snorted. Unfortunately, he didn't see where he was going and accidentally bumps into a man.

"Hey!" The man yelled angrily as the drink he's holding spilled onto his shirt.

"Sorry." Natsu said as he looks up at the man.

"What do you know sorry, shithole? You spilled my drink!" The man yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry I-" Natsu got cut off when the man punches him in the face, knocking him to the floor. The people in the club gasped in horror.

The man picks Natsu up by the collar and said, "I'm going to give you the biggest ass-whooping of your-"

**PUNCH!**

The man was sent sprawling through the floor after somebody else punches him in the face.

"No fighting here, you asshole!" The woman who punched him yelled as she wipes her hand. "Boys! Get him out of here!"

Two muscular bouncers then carries the man up and leads him to the entrance where they will throw him out.

Natsu looks up at the woman who saved him. He widens his eyes.

The woman smiled at him as she holds out her hand to him. "You okay?"

"Lucy?" Natsu uttered.

"Yeah, how do you know…" Lucy widens her eyes, realizing who the man sitting on the floor is. "Natsu Dragneel from class 5B?"

"Yeah, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said as a smile appears on his face. Lucy laughed as she helps Natsu up from the floor and pats his back.

"Everything's okay guys!" Lucy shouted to everyone in the nightclub. She turns to the rapper and yells, "MC Taylor! Sing your next song on the list!"

"You got it, Lucy!" The rapper said before he sings his next song. Everybody in the club go back to what they were doing as Lucy wraps an arm around Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you work here?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yup! This is my bar." Lucy smiled at him as they walk over to the bar stand. They both sit together at the stand.

"I heard you went to medical school after graduation." Natsu said to Lucy.

Lucy frowned and looked away. "Yeah…about that…." Lucy turns back to Natsu and tries to change the subject. "I heard you are engaged to Lisanna. Congratulations. How is she?"

Natsu's eyes grew cold and looks down. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"She's…dead…" Natsu replied. Lucy widens her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy said as she places her hand on Natsu's hand. "C'mon Natsu, let's treat that bruise on your face." She turns to one of the bartenders. "Hey Terry, give him a bag of ice cubes."

"No problem ma'am." Terry said to Lucy.

"Can I have two bottles of Heineken beer?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Terry nods his head before he kneels down to the icebox below the table.

Natsu turns to Lucy and chuckled, "Yeah I now drink." Lucy laughed.

"Awesome." Lucy winked.

A red-haired woman and a blue-haired man walk past them and walk over to a nearby empty table.

"Finally, a table for us." The blue-haired man said. The two quickly rush over to the table and sat down. The man chuckled but stops when he sees the red-haired woman placing her arms on the table with her eyes narrowed. The man frowned. "So…Erza. How do you like this place so far?"

"It's okay." Erza deadpanned.

The man sighed sadly. "Erza, I'm really sorry about the robb-"

"Stop apologizing Jellal." Erza said, turning to Jellal. "I know you are trying to make me forgive you by bringing me to this place. But it's not going to work. Do you know how much money I spent to bail you out from the police station?"

"I'm sorry Erza. It's just that. We were broke." Jellal said with a frown.

Erza sighed. Jellal tries to reach out his hand to comfort but Erza holds up her palm. "No." She said flatly. Jellal puts away his hand. It's been a month since Jellal was arrested for attempted robbery. Erza was shocked and heartbroken when she heard from the police that her husband was arrested, so she rushed to the police station and after spending about 55 thousand dollars to the police and her skills of argument and rhetoric, the police chief decided to release Jellal and not give him a jail term. Since then, the relationship between Jellal and Erza was tense and strained. They almost never spoke to each other every day and everytime they try to talk peacefully, it will turn into an argument. Jellal knew that his relationship is leading to a divorce.

"Just order me some fish n' chips." Erza said to Jellal.

"Alright. I'll be back." Jellal said as he got up and walks over to the bar stand.

Meanwhile, at another table, a black-haired man was sitting drinking a bottle of beer. The man moaned as he finishes drinking it and lies back on his chair.

"EXCUSE ME!" The man shouted to a nearby waiter.

"Yes?" The waiter turned to him.

"Reload!" The man yelled, holding up his empty bottle of beer.

"Alright." The waiter said calmly before walking away. The man places his empty bottle next to four other empty bottles at the side of his table.

"Hey there." An old man walks over to him. "I notice that you're feeling down so…can I sit with you?" The old man smiled.

The black-haired man looks up and said, "Go away. You can't do anything to cheer me up."

"Aw, come on. Don't be such a bummer." The old man took a chair and sits in front of the man. "What's your name son?"

"Gray Fullbuster." The black-haired man replied.

"Hello Gray. I'm Makarov." The old man introduced himself. "Why are you down?"

"Do you ever watch the NHL?" Gray asked Makarov.

"Nope. Not a fan of ice hockey and Canada." Makarov chuckled.

"Yeah, I was a famous NHL player. I helped the Montreal Canadiens won the Stanley Cup two years in a row. Then five months ago, some bastard fractured my knee. And then, the doctors told me I can never play ice hockey again. My sports career is over. I lost all my fame." Gray explained before he slams his fist on the table.

"Come on. Is having fame really that important?" Makarov chuckled. "Your past isn't more tragic than mine. My wife just died last year."

"Really? And why are you so happy?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I was sad at first. But I got over it. Because I knew that my wife doesn't want me to be sad for the remainder of my life." Makarov smiled. "So think about it Gray. You may lost your sports career. But you can still live on your life."

"Here's your beer sir." The waiter came back to Gray with a new bottle of beer.

"Thanks." Gray said as he takes the bottle. Gray turns back to Makarov. "Tell me more about yourself."

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu laughed as they drink their bottles of beer while talking to each other about their school life.

"Do you remember Miss Hutchins? She was the funniest teacher ever?" Lucy said to Natsu.

"Yeah. I remember her." Natsu laughed. "Lucy. It's nice to be talking to you again after all these years."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled at him.

"We don't talk much to each other anymore after graduation." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy slowly nodded her head and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked. "I'm pretty sure we stop talking after I announced that I'm engaged to Lisanna."

Lucy curls her hands into fists. "Yeah…"

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy gasped. She recognizes that voice. _'No…it can't be…' _She thought. She and Natsu turn their heads and see a blonde-haired man with a mustache and a red suit walking over to them.

Lucy narrows her eyes at the man. "Dad…"

"Your father?" Natsu asked, turning to Lucy. The man grabs Lucy by her wrist. Lucy tries to break free but her father's grip was too strong.

"Please excuse me sir, but I wish to have a talk with my daughter." The man said to Natsu.

"Leave me alone dad!" Lucy shouted as she finally breaks free of her father's grip and stood up. "I'm not going back!"

"Don't talk back to me young lady. That is no way to talk to your father. You will go back to medical school and take that medical degree exam!" His father said.

"Shut up Dad!" Lucy snapped. "What if I don't want to be a doctor? I like what I'm doing right now."

"Working with strippers and alcoholics? Definitely sounds like a good job." The man said, folding his arms.

Lucy turns around and places her hands on the table. "Just leave Dad. I will not take that medical exam and that's final."

"Fine. But I will still not leave this island until you decided to come home with me." Her father turns around and leaves.

Lucy turns to Natsu and sighed. "Sorry you have to hear all of that."

"It's okay." Natsu said. "You know Lucy. I'm not trying to take sides but…you should go back to medical school."

Lucy sighed in frustration. "Now you're sounding like my dad."

"Lucy, don't throw such a bright future away. Being a doctor is better than being a lowly bartender. You can help people with your intelligent mind. Have you ever thought about that?" Natsu explained.

Lucy remained silent, unsure of how to reply.

"I'm not talking to you like your father. I'm talking to you as your friend." Natsu nodded. "I think I should be going now." He then got up his seat and makes his way out of the nightclub.

Lucy turns her head and watches him leave.

'_Natsu…I miss you so much.'_ Lucy thought. _'How I wish I had the courage to tell you that…' _She closes her eyes. _'I love you.'_

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed as he sits on his bed.<p>

"Lisanna…I'm so sorry…" He said to himself. He drinks up the remaining amount of beer inside his bottle. He places the now empty bottle on a nearby table and immediately fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

><p>Jellal and Erza lie onto their respective beds and cover themselves with their blankets.<p>

"Goodnight Jellal." Erza said before she turns away from him and closes her eyes.

"Yeah, goodnight." Jellal whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster lies on his bed, thinking about what Makarov told him back at the nightclub.<p>

"_You may lost your sports career. But you can still live on your life."_

Gray sighed before closing his eyes and sleep.

* * *

><p>Makarov sighed as he lies on his bed and sleeps as well. "Tomorrow's going to be another good day." He said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy steps out of her bathroom after putting back on her normal clothes which is a sleeveless white shirt with a blue stripe, brown belt, and a blue skirt.<p>

She turns off the lights of the bathroom and walks over to the bed. She lies down on the bed and covers herself with the blanket.

She closes her eyes, trying to get a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the security booth outside of the island's resort. A fat security guard is watching the cameras in front of him. Then another security guard enters the booth.<p>

"Hey Jeff." The guard said.

"Hey Howard." Jeff replied.

"It's time to change shifts." Howard said to him as he walks over. Then, he narrows his eyes at the camera. "What is that?"

Jeff turns to the camera he's looking at and sees a man outside continuously bumping against the resort's gates. "Look like an intruder. Let's go." He said to Howard.

They both walk out of the booth and turn on their flashlights. They walk over to the gate and sees the man.

"What the hell are you doing here late at night?" Howard asked the man. The man didn't reply and continue bumping against the gate.

"You better leave or we will force you to." Jeff said to the man. The man didn't reply again.

"Fine." Howard narrows his eyes angrily and grabs the man by the collar. "Get out of here or-"

The man suddenly roars, grabs his arm and bites his arm.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Howard screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and grabs his bleeding arm.

"What the hell?" Jeff yelled in horror as they kneel down to Howard. "Howard! Are you okay?"

A few seconds later, Howard stops shaking and lies on the ground still.

"Howard?" Jeff whispered. Howard then raises up slowly from the ground. "Howard, are you okay?"

Howard slowly turns his head to Jeff. Howard roars at him and plunges towards him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Read and review everyone. Tell me what you guys think.


	2. The Day I Confess My Love

DW: Here's the next chapter of the story! Enjoy! And I would like to thank CherryChan09 for reviewing. Please give this story more reviews!

_**Chapter 2: The Day I Confess My Love**_

Natsu groaned as the early morning sun shines through the window.

"Aw crap, morning already?" Natsu groaned as he groggily rose up from his bed and rubs his eyes.

He turns his head and seized the alarm clock next to him. "Damn, 10 o' clock. I overslept again." He said to himself before putting the clock back on the table. He better make his way to the restaurant now before breakfast is over in one hour. He groaned in extreme discomfort as he stretches his arms. He then removes the warm covers off of him and got up from his bed. He walks over to the dressing table and grabs his card key. He inserts the card into the lock, opens the door and steps out of his room.

Natsu narrows his eyes a bit as he felt uneasy. He looks around and sees that the corridor is completely deserted and quiet.

"It's too damn quiet…" He said to himself.

What's even stranger is that luggages are lying around and luggage trolleys are left unwanted.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked himself.

He walks his way to the elevator. He presses the button and waits for a few seconds. The bell rang and the doors open up. Natsu steps into the elevator, presses the button that will lead him to the foyer and the door closes.

Natsu folds his arms and narrows his eyes as he becomes increasingly uneasy. _'Something is definitely wrong here.' _He thought. Why were the corridors deserted? Why were personal belongings left behind? Did something happen when he was asleep? Did a riot happened or something?

The doors open up when the elevator reached the foyer. Natsu looks up and immediately, his eyes almost bugged out from his skull. His arms fell, his jaw dropped and his skin rapidly paled.

Natsu still managed to gasp softly, "What…the…fuck…"

Men and women screamed as human beings with grey skin are pinning them on the ground and sinking their teeth into their skin.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A man screamed as three grey-skinned people are pinning him on the floor and chewing off his skin.

"Please! Don't bite me!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Help me! PLEASE!"

Natsu breathed heavily in horror as he watches this display and hear the several screams and cries for help. This is all wrong. Human beings eating and biting other humans? Was he in hell? Why is this happening? And how did all of this started?

Natsu's thoughts snapped when he heard a blood-curling scream. He turns his head and sees a grey-skinned woman running towards him.

Natsu gasps as the woman reach out her arms at him. Natsu quickly grabs her arms and turns his head away as the woman growls at him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Natsu yelled as he rises up his leg and kicks the woman to the floor. Natsu breathed heavily as he swift his eyes around. He runs through the foyer, completely terrified. He runs past the people, ignoring their screams and pleads. He rushes over to the huge pair of glass doors and opens them, leaving the building.

He looks around and sees even more grey-skinned people attacking and tearing off the flesh of their victims. It was a scene only described as pure chaos. Natsu turns his head and sees a grey-skinned man growling at him and reaching out his arms.

"Not again!" Natsu yelled in horror.

"Move aside!"

Natsu gasps as he turns his head and sees an old man about to throw a machete. Natsu quickly backs away as the old man throws the machete, sending it flying over to the grey-skinned man. The machete stabs through his eye and he slumps to the ground.

"Holy shit…" Natsu murmured.

"What the hell are doing?" The old man said to him. "You should be finding something to defend yourself from these monsters!"

"Monsters?" Natsu said. "But they are hum-"

"They are not humans anymore! They have lost their souls." The old man walks over to the corpse of the man he just killed and removes the machete. He turns his head as sees an oar next to the corpse. He picks it up and turns back to Natsu. "And you will lose yours too if you don't fight back."

Natsu grabs the oar from him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let's talk about this later. Right now, we need to find somewhere to hide from these monsters." The old man holds out his hand. "My name is Makarov."

"Oh, hi." Natsu grabs his hand and shake. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. And I believe I know the perfect hiding place."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Natsu gasps. He and Makarov turn their heads to see a familiar blonde girl backing away from the greyskins at the beach.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried. He turns to Makarov. "We have to help her!"

Natsu and Makarov quickly run over to her. But four greyskins were in their way.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Natsu yelled as he runs over to the nearest greyskin and swings his oar at his head. The oar slashes through his skull. He runs over to the next greyskin and kicks her away. He runs over to third greyskin and swings the oar horizontally at him, slashing through his chest area. Makarov throws his machete at the fourth greyskin and stabs through her forehead.

"Thanks." Natsu said to Makarov.

"Go save her! I'll fight them off while you help her!" Makarov said.

Natsu nodded and runs over to Lucy.

"Get away from me you…freaks!" Lucy screamed as she mindlessly swings her broom at the approaching greyskins. But they still walk towards her. "Somebody please! HELP ME!"

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. Lucy's eyes snap open as her savior rushes over to the greyskins. Natsu swings his oar horizontally at the nearest greyskin's neck, decapitating him. Natsu slashes the second greyskin through her stomach. The third greyskin growls as he charges at him. Natsu quickly kicks him in the chest. As the greyskin fell to the sand, Natsu quickly stood above him and stomps on his face.

Lucy gasps in horror and covers her mouth as she watches this display.

"Die!" Natsu yelled as he stomps his face again and this time, crashing his skull like an eggshell. Natsu looks up at Lucy and immediately, his eyes widened and his glare vanished. "Lucy?"

"Natsu…" Lucy uttered as she removes her hands off her mouth. Lucy stares at Natsu and sees several blood stains on his face. She quickly took out a handkerchief, walks over to him and wipes off the blood of his face.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said.

"It's okay." Lucy said. "You're still yourself right?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Kids!" Makarov yelled as he stabs his machete onto a greyskin's neck and removes it. "If you're done wasting time, let's now find a place to hide!"

"Got it, gramps!" Natsu replied. He turns back to Lucy and asked, "You have the keys to the nightclub right?"

"Yeah…." Lucy nodded.

"Then c'mon!" Natsu grabs Lucy's wrist. "Let's hide in the nightclub!" He turns back to Makarov. "Come on Makarov! Follow me!"

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy and Makarov quickly storm into the nightclub after Lucy unlock the doors. They look around and see it's dark and deserted.<p>

"Good, no one's here. Let's barricade the doors!" Makarov said. Natsu and Lucy nod their heads. Lucy quickly close the doors and locks them. After that, the three quickly move several tables and chairs and push them in front of the doors. After several minutes of barricading the doors with tables and chairs, Natsu, Lucy, and Makarov sit at the bar counter.

"What the hell is happening?" Natsu said.

"I don't know Natsu." Lucy replied.

"I guess the rumors are true…" Makarov said. Natsu and Lucy turn their heads to him.

"What are you talking about, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"There were rumors saying that 10 months ago, another island known as Cocoon Island was quarantined by the US military after a disease that turned people into mindless creatures broke out. Five survivors somehow managed to escape the island and live to tell the military about the disease." Makarov turns to the two young adults. "I believe these people are infected by the same disease."

"Impossible. If the island was quarantined, how did the disease get here?" Lucy said.

"I don't know." Makarov shakes his head. "They say that the disease spreads when an infected bites the flesh of a human. After being bitten, within seconds, the human will become one of them. I saw them got infected the same way, that's how I know it's the same disease."

Suddenly, they heard a loud moan. Natsu, Lucy and Makarov all gasped.

"One of them is here!" Lucy cried. Natsu quickly grabs his oar and they all got up from their seats. They heard the moan again. It is coming from the restroom. Natsu, Lucy and Makarov slowly walk together to the restroom.

Natsu opens up the door of the men's restroom and they all enter. Natsu and Lucy widen their eyes and sees a familiar person lying on the floor, grabbing his bleeding arm tightly. Blood is also trickling down from his mouth.

"No! It can't be!" Lucy cried. "FATHER!"

"Lucy, stop!" Natsu yelled. Lucy ignored him and runs over to her father.

She kneels down next to him. "Father, you okay? Answer me!"

"Lu…cy…" Her father moaned weakly.

"Mr. Heartfilia. Did you get bitten by them?" Natsu asked as he and Makarov walk over.

"Yes…I did." He replied.

"Then I'm afraid we have to kill him." Makarov said.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled as she turns to Makarov. "Please! You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry miss. But your father has been bitten. We can't cure him and if we don't kill him now, he will turn into one of them and bite us!" Makarov explained.

"Go…ahead then." Lucy's father said.

"What?" Lucy turns back to her father, horrified by what she just heard from him. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Father please! Stay with-"

"Lucy…" Natsu said. "We have to kill him."

"No Natsu! He's my father! He can't die!" Lucy shouted as she wraps around her father. Tears are now flooding down her cheeks.

"Lucy…please…" Her father said to her. Lucy looks down at him with tearstained eyes. "It's time…for me…to go." He coughed out blood. "But remember…I will…always…love you…Lucy."

Lucy bites her lip and more tears roll down her cheeks. "I love you…dad…"

Lucy turns to Natsu. "Give me the oar. I'll do it."

Natsu widens his eyes at her, then his expression softens and nods his head. "Alright." Natsu hands her the oar and Lucy takes it. Lucy then got up and looks down at her father.

"Goodbye." Lucy let out a blood-curling shriek as she rises up her oar. She then brings down the oar.

* * *

><p>Lucy sobbed uncontrollably as she sit at the corner of the restroom, wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing onto her knees. Natsu sit next to her and wraps an arm around her, trying to comfort her. He could only stare at the corpse of his friend's father, whose head is now covered with a cloth.<p>

Makarov stood next to them and said, "I'm sorry about your loss, Miss Heartfilia. But it has to be done."

"At least your father died as a normal human being til the very end." Natsu said to Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy managed to choke between her sobs. "He…d-did."

Natsu then got up and walks his way to the door. Lucy looks up at him. "W-where…are you…going?"

Natsu stops at his tracks and replied, "We can't stay in this hotel forever. I'm going to leave this nightclub and find us a way out of here!" His hands now curl into fists. His eyes narrowed furiously. "And I will find that bastard who brings this disease here to this island. Because he infected your father, Lucy. And nobody makes my friend cry."

"NATSU!"

Natsu turns around and widens his eyes surprised as Lucy runs over to him and wraps her arms around him, giving him a tight embrace.

"Natsu…don't you ever leave me…please…" Lucy whispered as tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Don't worry." Natsu wraps his arms around her. "I will get us out of this island. No matter what."

"Natsu…I…love you." Lucy said in hoarse whisper. "I really do…"

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Why Natsu? Why did you choose Lisanna over me?" Lucy sniffed.

Natsu widens his eyes, realizing that Lucy had strong feelings for him, just like Lisanna. Natsu sighed and strokes her hair. "Lucy…if I knew you were in love with me…I would have chosen you too."

Lucy shuts her eyes, causing more tears to flow down his cheeks. Her embrace with Natsu becomes increasingly tighter. Natsu closes his eyes and whispered into her ear, "Everything's going to be okay Lucy. I will protect you."

Makarov sighed as he watches them. _'Love is such a funny thing.'_ He thought to himself.

And that was the day Lucy confesses her love to Natsu…

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Leave This Place, Never Come Back

DW: I would like to thank Elemental Dragon Slayer, CherryChan09, someuser, Assault Godzilla, ShiningStellar, and Alsarnia for reviewing! Thanks guys! :D

Also guys, yeah, there are six survivors for now. The seventh survivor will appear later…

_**Chapter 3: Leave This Place, Never Come Back**_

_**35 Minutes Earlier (9. 45 AM)**_

_**Crystal Springs Hotel, Fourteenth Floor**_

"Erza, wake up."

Erza groaned as she groggily open her eyes up. She removes the covers from her bed and sits up from her bed.

"Come on Erza. Let's go have some breakfast." Jellal said. Erza turns her head and glares at him.

"You go first, Jellal." Erza said, looking away from him.

"You know I won't go down without you Erza." Jellal said. "Come on, they might have strawberry cake down there." Erza shook her head wordlessly. Jellal's face distorts into a worried frown.

"Erza please, stop being stubborn." Jellal said. Erza swifts her eyes back to him with a glare.

"And how long are you going to pester me?" Erza snapped.

"Pester you?" Jellal widens his eyes.

"Face fact, Jellal. You are NEVER going to make me change my mind. After this vacation, we will have a divorce." Erza said flatly

That was the moment when Jellal couldn't take it anymore. He has withstood this long enough. His face distorts into a look of ugly rage and his hands curl into fists.

"So that's how it is huh?" Jellal said, shaking in anger. He lifts up his finger at Erza, shaking with anger. "FINE!" He yelled at Erza angrily, causing her to look up at him, but kept her glare. "I never knew you are such a stubborn bitch! I had it with you yelling and scolding at me since that incident! I did everything I could to make you forget about it and this is the reaction I get from you? Then that's it! Why the hell am I wasting my time with a stubborn bitch like you? I had better things to do then spend my life with a woman who always drown herself in strawberry cakes! Let's have that divorce then! Because I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Jellal bellowed.

"GOOD! Because I had enough of you too!" Erza got up from her bed and yelled back at Jellal. "I'm glad you finally come to an agreement! You are nothing but a lousy, no-good-"

Immediately within a second, Erza's and Jella's looks of extreme anger turn into looks of extreme fright.

_**SMASH!**_

"KYAA!" Erza screamed in horror as she turns to the balcony. Erza and Jellal widen their eyes in horror as a body of an innocent male tourist has fallen from the top floor and onto their balcony. Erza covers her mouth in horror as she and Jellal watch blood ooze from his body.

Erza turns her head to Jellal and asked, "What…the hell…happened?"

Jellal slowly walks over to the balcony. He slides the glass door open and cautiously kneel next to the body. He examines the body and sees a huge bite mark on his neck.

Jellal turns his head to Erza and said, "He's been bitten."

Unaware to Jellal, the tourist's eyes suddenly snap open. He then let out a moan as he slowly rises up from the floor.

"JELLAL!" Erza screamed. Jellal turns back to the tourist. He gasps in horror and fell to the floor as the tourist stood up. His skin turns grey and his eyes turn yellow.

"RUN!" Erza screamed again. Jellal quickly got up and run out of the balcony. The now infected tourist roared as Jellal quickly close the balcony doors. Jellal and Erza back away as the tourist slams his hands at the doors. The blows were strong enough to create huge cracks on the glass.

"It won't hold him for long! Let's hide!" Jellal yelled. He and Erza quickly run over to their room bathroom. They both got in and shut the door.

Jellal locks the door and let out a huge sigh. "Are you o-" Jellal turns to Erza and sees that she is shaking frantically in fear. Tears of pure fright are forming in her eyes. Never before has he seen his wife so afraid.

"Erza?" Jellal gently places his hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Erza grabs him by his collar.

"What do you do Jellal? WHAT DO WE DO?" Erza screamed.

Jellal looks around the bathroom until he sees the towel hanger. Jellal shoved Erza away and grabs the hanger.

"Erza!" He turns to his wife. "Help me pull this off!" Erza obeyed and grabs onto the hanger as well. They both try to pull the hanger off the wall.

* * *

><p>The infected finally smash the glass doors and glass bits shattered on the floor. The infected growls as he charges into the room. He swifts his head around, looking for the married couple. He turns his head to the bathroom door. He could smell their scent coming from behind the door. He slowly walks over to the door.<p>

Suddenly, Erza kicks the door open and screams as she charges over to the infected with the hanger in her hand.

"Erza no!" Jellal cried from the bathroom. Erza quickly pins the infected on the floor. Erza screamed at the top of her lungs as she immediately brings the hanger down onto the infected's face. She continuously slams the infected's face with the hanger until finally, his skull crashed like an eggshell. But Erza still continuously slams the hanger onto the infected's body.

"Erza! Stop!" Jellal yelled as he goes over to Erza and grabs her arm, stopping her.

Erza breathed heavily as she looks down at the infected's body. She widens her eyes as blood ooze out from the neck.

"Erza, stop." Jellal pulls Erza up but she continues staring down at the body.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered. "I…I kill him…." She turns to Jellal and shook uncontrollably as she couldn't figth back her tears anymore. "I kill someone! I'm a killer!" Erza wraps her arms around Jellal and let out a hoarse sob as she cried onto Jellal's shirt.

"Erza…" Jellal wraps his arms around Erza and rubs her back, trying to comfort her.

They both turn their heads to the balcony when they heard more screaming. They both go over to the balcony and look down at the beach.

"Oh God…" Jellal said in fright as he and Erza see that the beach is filled with more infected attacking and biting onto the tourists and hotel employees.

"Are we in hell?" Erza asked Jellal.

"I think so…" Jellal replied.

"Jellal….." Erza said as she and Jellal turn to each other. "I don't want to be here…."

"Then let's get out of here." Jellal grabs Erza's hand and they leave their room. Jellal sees a fire axe placed on the wall. He goes over, smashes the glasses and takes the fire axe from the box. He turns back to Erza. "Erza, if we want to get out of here, we have to work together."

Erza nodded. "Alright. I'm with you." She and Jellal then slowly walk down the dark and deserted corridor together. As they walk down, they could see luggages lying around the floor and blood stains on the wall and the lights and flickering on and off.

"I REALLY dislike this place." Erza said softly. When they arrived at the end of the corridor, Jellal kicks open the door. He and Erza then walk down the stairs.

Suddenly, when they reach the thirteenth floor, the staircase door opens up and an infected screeched at them, causing Erza to scream. The infected grabs Jellal by the shoulders. Jellal quickly grabs the infected's arms and kicks him away from him. He quickly goes over to the infected and slashes his left arm with his axe. Then, he swings his axe horizontally at the infected and slashes through his neck, decapitating him. As the body slumps onto the floor, Erza and Jellal could hear loud screeching coming from the other end of the corridor.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Jellal yelled. He and Erza quickly continue running down the stairs. They cannot stop running now.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the fifth floor, a luggage cart is blocking their way down.

"Dammit!" Jellal said. They both look down and they could hear the loud pitter-patter upstairs.

"We don't have time to push it away! Let's just go through the corridor!" Erza yelled as she slams the door open. She and Jellal run through the corridor and run their way to the other staircase at the end of the corridor. However, when they reached the third room, an infected burst through the door and tackles Erza to the ground.

"ERZA!" Jellal yelled.

The infected tries to bite Erza but Erza quickly swings the hanger across the infected's face. The infected got off of her. The infected tries to get up but Erza quickly got up and kicks him in the stomach. Jellal grabs the infected by the back of his shirt and pulls him up. He quickly swings his axe horizontally and slashes his head off.

Jellal and Erza turn around and they could see a huge group of infected running over to them.

"LET'S MOVE!" Jellal yelled as he and Erza continue running through the corridor. They both see a luggage cart. They both quickly kick the luggage cart and cart rolls over to the infected, knocking most of them back.

As they continue running, they see a golf bag on the floor. Erza grabs the golf bag and throws over to the infected, knocking down some of them and slowing them down.

They continue running through the corridor again and sees a trash can lying on the ground. Jellal grabs the trash can, turns around and throws them at the infected, slowing them down again.

Finally, they arrived at the door. They push through the door and run down the stairs again. They kept running down the stairs until they arrived at the fourth floor where luggages and a luggage cart is blocking their way.

"Dammit! Not again!" Jellal said. He and Erza smash through the door and enter the fourth floor. As they run through the corridor, they turn their heads and see that the group of infected are catching up to them.

"RUN FASTER!" Erza screamed.

"GET DOWN!"

Jellal and Erza turn around and see a black-haired man running over to them while carrying a fuel tank. Propane is sizzling out of the tank.

Jellal grabs Erza's hand and then both duck down and slide through the floor. The man yells as he throws the tank at the infected. As the tank knocks the infected back, he quickly takes out a cigarette lighter and lights up. He throws the cigarette lighter over to the infected.

The man ducks down and falls over to Jellal and Erza as the tank explodes and blowing up the infected.

* * *

><p>"That's the last one." Lucy said as she finished putting another handkerchief into the bottle of beer. She grabs the bottle of beer and turns to Natsu and Makarov, who are both armed with bottles of beer and their oar and machete.<p>

"Alright, are we ready?" Makarov asked. Natsu and Lucy nod their heads.

"Come on then, let's get out of this place from the back." Lucy escorts Natsu and Makarov to the back of the nightclub. They walk over to the back door and Lucy carefully took out her keys. Natsu took the fire extinguisher next to it.

Lucy unlocks the back door and opens it, revealing more infected people. The infected turn their heads and growl at them before running over to them.

"Hit it!" Lucy yelled. Natsu turns on the fire extinguisher and sprays huge amounts of hydrogen at them. The infected cover their eyes and fell to the ground.

"Let's go before they get back up!" Makarov yelled as Natsu throws the fire extinguisher away. The three run through the distracted infected and head their way back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>After the smoke is cleared, Jellal and the black-haired man help Erza up from the floor.<p>

"Are you guys okay?" The man asked.

"Yes. We are." Jellal said to him.

"Thank you so much, mister-" Erza said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said. "I don't know what the hell is going on here but we have to get out of here."

The three run to the end of the corridor and arrive at the stairs. Gray opens the door and the three run down the stairs.

They continue running down until they arrive at the first floor. Jellal opens the door and they all enter the foyer. The foyer is now deserted and blood stains are everywhere on the floor.

They gasp as they heard loud roaring coming from the entrance. The three turn to the entrance and see a huge group of infected burst through the doors and run over to them.

"We're screwed!" Gray yelled as Jellal and Erza hold up their weapons.

"EAT THIS!"

Gray, Jellal and Erza turn around and see Natsu, Lucy and Makarov running over to them. Lucy holds up a beer bottle and lights up the handkerchief in it with a match. After that, she stops running and throws the bottle at the group of infected. When the bottle smashes onto the floor, the beer spills onto the floor and the fire lights up the beer. The infected screamed in agony as they are all engulfed in flames.

Everyone present in the foyer watched until all the infected fell to the floor and laid motionlessly.

Gray, Jellal and Erza sigh and turned to Natsu, Lucy and Makarov. "Thank you so much." Jellal said.

"No problem." Natsu nods his head.

"Gramps? It's good to see you again." Gray said to Makarov with a smile.

"Good to see you again too, kid." Makarov smiled.

"Who are you guys?" Erza asked everyone.

" I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

"Makarov." Makarov said.

"Jellal Fernandes." Jellal said with a nod.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza said, clutching her left arm.

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray nods his head.

"Wait, THE Gray Fullbuster? Gray Fullbuster, Montreal Canadiens player?" Lucy asked. Jellal and Erza turn to Gray.

"Um…yeah." Gray scratches the back of his head.

"Awesome!" Lucy chuckled. "I kinda watch ice hockey sometimes."

"What should we do now?" Erza asked.

"I have a pickup truck parked in the basement carpark." Lucy said. "Our plan is to go to the basement carpark, get into my truck and drives ourselves out of this place."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jellal said.

"Come along with us guys." Natsu said, nodding his head.

"Of course, why wouldn't we want to get out of here?" Erza said.

"Let's go!" Makarov said.

* * *

><p>Everyone run down the stairs until they arrived at the basement carpark. Natsu kicks the door open and they see that there are many infected standing around the carpark.<p>

"There's my truck!" Lucy said, pointing at the dark green pickup truck parked at the other side of the carpark.

"Let's go!" Natsu said as everyone hold up their melee weapons and run through the carpark. The infected turn around as they heard them. They roar as they charge over to them.

Natsu yells as he runs over to the nearest infected and swings his oar at his neck, slashing off his head.

One infected swings his arm at Jellal. Jellal ducks down and swings his axe horizontally at the infected's stomach, slashing off half of his body.

Erza slides through the ground and swings her hanger at an infected's legs, tripping her over. Erza then got up and brings her hanger down at the back of the infected's skull and crashes it.

Lucy runs over to an infected and swings her mop at his head, knocking him to the ground.

Makarov runs over to an infected and stabs him in the neck with his machete.

Gray yells as he tackles an infected to the ground, takes out his pocket knife and stabs him in the forehead.

Everyone managed to create a clear path and they all run over to Lucy's pickup truck.

"Give me the keys!" gray yelled. Lucy tosses the keys to Gray who catches them.

"Show us what you can do, hockey player!" Natsu said as he, Lucy, Jellal and Erza all hop onto the bed of the truck while Makarov sits in the passenger seat. Gray got into the driver seat, inserts the key and activates the truck. Gray then grabs the steering wheel and narrows his eyes as he sees more infected running over to them.

"GO TO HELL!" Gray shouted with rage as he stomps onto the gas pedal. He drives through and over the infected. Their bodies slam onto the truck and their blood splattered on the windows. Gray then drives out of the carpark and drives through more hordes of infected.

Gray collides against one infected and his body smashed the front car window, leaving a huge crack. Gray raises his left arm and smashes the window with his elbow, shattering it into bits. He widens his eyes as he drives over to the hotel gates which are locked.

"What should I do?" Gray yelled as he turns around.

"JUST DRIVE THROUGH!" Natsu yelled. Gray turns his head back to the front and yells as he pushes the gas pedal harder.

"Take cover!" Natsu yelled as he, Lucy, Jellal and Erza curl themselves and wrap their hands around the back of their heads. Makarov also closes his eyes and wraps his hand around the back of his head.

The truck then collides against the gates. The lock and chains shattered and the pair of metal gates are send flying. The strong impact causes Natsu, Lucy, Jellal and Erza to collide against the back of the cab, Gray to slam his forehead on the steering wheel and Makarov to slam his forehead on the front of the truck.

Gray stops the truck on its tracks, allowing everyone to recover from the impact. Gray moans as he raises his head up and blood trickles down from the side of his head.

"Are you okay, old man?" Gray asked as he turns to Makarov, who didn't got any serious injuries.

"Yeah, you did good kid." Makarov said as he pats him on the shoulder.

Gray turns his head around and he sees Lucy lying on top of Natsu and Jellal wrapping his arm around Erza as they lie down. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Lucy said as she gets off of Natsu. "Sorry Natsu."

"It's okay." Natsu said as he got up and turns to Gray.

"You're bleeding." Lucy said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Gray sighed. Jellal and Erza got up and turn to each other. Erza immediately wraps her arms around him.

"Go on Gray. Keep driving until we arrive somewhere safe." Natsu said.

"You got it." Gray turns back to the steering wheel, steps on the gas pedal gently and drives down the road.

They have survived hell…for now…

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. I Shouldn't Be Alive

DW: I would like to thank CherryChan09, ShiningStellar, NatsuxLucy07, Mrs Hope Estheim, someuser, Assault Godzilla, Wolfsmiley, sNoWaNgL and Alsarnia for reviewing! :D

_**Chapter 4: I Shouldn't Be Alive**_

Gray continues driving the truck down the road. Whenever the group pass by any nearby group of infected, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal and Erza would quickly lie down on the bed of the truck to hide themselves from their sight.

As Gray continues driving the truck northwards, the survivors could see the terrain changing more. There was now more tress, both tall and short and in all shapes and sizes. After the truck drive through a small wooden bridge over a small river, they eventually see a huge sign that says _**"Welcome to the village of Ruatu". **_They drive past the sign and drove into a small village. Everyone look around the village and see that there were many small houses made out of brick and stone. There's even a small police station, a small clinic and a small restaurant. Fortunately, there were no sign of infected and the village seems completely quiet and deserted for now.

"Gray, you can stop at the police station." Natsu said to Gray. Gray drives the truck over to the police station and parked the truck outside the entrance.

"There's a small clinic nearby." Lucy said. "I'll bring Gray over there and treat his wound."

"Good idea." Natsu said. He turns to Erza and Jellal. "Erza, Jellal, go to the restaurant and find any food for us. Makarov and I will stay here at the station and find any weapons."

"Good idea, kid. Let's go." Makarov said. Everyone then got out from the truck. Natsu and Makarov walk into the police station. Erza and Jellal went to the restaurant and Lucy brought Gray over to the clinic.

* * *

><p>After Gray kicks the door open, he and Lucy cautiously walk into the clinic. Lucy walks over to the power switch and turn on the lights. As the lights turn on, the two see that the clinic is in a mess. Documents, medical files and pill bottles were scattered around the floor and the doors are damaged.<p>

"I guess the villagers were using this clinic as a shelter." Gray said looking around. "But the infected still managed to break in."

"Yeah…" Lucy said, feeling a bit sad by this. "Come on, let's go to the doctor's room." The two walk over to the doctor's room and slowly remove the damaged door out of the way. Gray walks over to a chair and sits down. Lucy sees a medical box on the wall and opens the box up. She could see a triangular bandage, a cloth, and several bottles of pills.

She takes the bandage, cloth and the scissors and walk over to Gray. She slowly wipes the blood off with the cloth before she wraps the bandage around Gray's head. After she's done, she ties a knot.

"There, it's done." Lucy said as she pats Gray's shoulder.

"Thanks. I didn't know you're good in tying bandages." Gray said, turning to Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbled as she turns around and folds her arms. "I guess Natsu is right. I guess I should be a doctor."

Gray got up from the chair and asked Lucy, "Do you think we will ever get out of this island?"

Lucy let out a sigh. "I hope so…"

* * *

><p>Erza and Jellal enter the restaurant and see several tables and chairs lying around the floor. Plates and utensils are scattered on the floor. Erza turns to the wall and sees several messages written on it and several photos pasted on it.<p>

She walks over to the wall to get a closer look. She sees a photo of two teenagers, a boy and a girl. She turns to the message that is written next to it and reads what it says.

"_Dear Christopher,_

_You have touched my very being. I shall remember you. You taught all that knew you what courage meant. And have shown us an example in death as you did in life. God give me strength in my life without you. And I shall thank her. I can only hope that our souls shall intertwine again. In the place where there is only love. No tears, no sadness, no injustice, no hate, no violence, no cruelty, no war. Only love._

_Love, Melissa."_

Erza bites down her lower lip as an irrepressible sob escaped from her throat. Jellal sees that her eyes suddenly began to water furiously.

"Erza…" Jellal wraps his arms around Erza. "Everything will be okay…"

"It's not fair…" Erza whimpered as she wraps her arms around Jellal. Her tears pour down and she drenched Jellal's shirt with tears. "It's not fair…"

Tears form in Jellal's eyes as he felt like crying too. "Don't give up hope Erza…" He whispered. "We will get out of here."

* * *

><p>Natsu tosses the baton away after he successfully destroys the lock that is chained around a metal locker. He opens up the locker, revealing several pistols, rifles and ammunition.<p>

"Are you too old to use a gun, gramps?" Natsu asked as he turns to Makarov.

"Of course not, kid." Makarov smiled. "So what gun are you gonna grab?"

Natsu turns back to the locker and grabs an AK-47 rifle. "This looks good." Natsu said, looking at his rifle.

"Nice choice. That's an AK-47 rifle, one of the most lightest and durable rifles ever made. It can shoot 600 rounds per minute and can be reloaded easily." Makarov said.

"Nice. What are you going to use?" Natsu asked Makarov as he turns to the locker.

"I'll take this one." Makarov said as he grabs a Benelli M4 shotgun. "The Benelli M4 shotgun. It can shoot anybody within 40 yards and it's light too."

"You seem to know a lot about guns." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I'm a Vietnam War veteran." Makarov explained. "I earn a lot of medals…" He let out a sigh. "And watch a lot of my brothers die…"

"I'm sorry…" Natsu said as he takes an M40 sniper rifle.

"Yeah, and that's not all. When I was stationed in Vietnam, my wife was pregnant with our child. But I wasn't there for her. She died trying to give birth." Makarov added, feeling saddened by memories of his late wife. He turns back to Natsu and said, "Do you really love her?"

"Who?" Natsu turns to Makarov puzzled as he straps the sniper rifle around his back.

"Lucy. The blonde girl."

"Oh…" Natsu mumbled. "Yeah, we were friends in high school. But I ended up dating another girl."

"How come?"

"She was the first to ask me out, not Lucy."

"And you ended up marrying that girl?"

"No." Natsu shook his head, his eyes growing cold. "She died in an accident before our marriage…she died because of me."

"I see. But did you love Lucy back then even before she finally confesses her love to you?"

Natsu sighed as he looks up the ceiling. "I do have feelings for her back then. I feel like she was more than a friend to me."

Makarov smiled weakly and said, "You have to cherish your friends Natsu. Love your friends like they're part of your family. We're in a war now kid. And in a war, we have to fight for the people close to us."

"Yeah you're right gramps." Natsu narrows his eyes as he turns to Makarov. "We have to protect everyone. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Jellal. We'll help them escape this island."

* * *

><p><em><strong>7.30 PM….<strong>_

Natsu and Makarov enter the restaurant and see Erza and Jellal placing several dishes on the table.

"They look delicious." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks, Jellal and I use every ingredient we find in the kitchen." Erza smiled back.

"Erza…" Jellal said.

"Yes?" Erza turns to him.

"You smiled." A smile appears on Jellal's face. "This is the first time you smile since we came to this island."

"Oh…" Erza said as she blushed. "Yeah…"

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted and she and Gray entered the restaurant while they both carrying backpacks. "Our backpacks are filled with medical supplies. We might need them."

"Good job Lucy." Natsu smiled at her.

"Thanks." Lucy blushed.

"Come on guys! Let's eat!" Gray said as everyone put down their backpacks and weapons. Everyone grab a chair and gathered around the table. On the table, there were rice, egg omelet, chicken wings, spinach, beef, bread, tofu and cans of coke.

Everyone quickly grab a plate and gobble up as much food as they can. They were all eating like hungry pigs since they haven't eaten anything since morning.

"They are delicious!" Lucy said with her mouth full. "Erza! You're a great cook!"

"Actually, it was Jellal who cook most of the food here." Erza said. "I only cook…" She gestures to the omelet.

"Oh…the egg omelet?" Lucy said after swallowing her food. "I see…"

Natsu stuffs beef, tofu and spinach into his mouth. He munches them and within a few seconds, he swallowed everything in one gulp. He then grabs a can of coke and chugs it down.

"Wow, you really got a huge appetite." Gray said to Natsu.

"Yeah, we have to eat as much as we can before we fight the infected again. We may never have another dinner like this in a while." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Natsu's right." Lucy nods her head in agreement. "We must have energy to fight them right?"

Everybody continue eating their dinner until they heard loud moaning and grunting from outside. Everyone gasp.

"They're here." Makarov said. Everybody put their empty plates down on the table and quickly run over to their new weapons.

Natsu grabs his AK-47 rifle and turns to Jellal. "Jellal! Turn the lights off before they see us!"

Jellal nods his head as he grabs two MP5 sub machine guns. He quickly goes over to the power switch and turn the restaurant lights off.

"Some of us will stay here. We need two at the rooftop." Erza said as she holds up her SIG Sauer GSR pistol and a riot shield.

"I'll volunteer." Natsu said.

"Me too." Lucy nods her head as she holds up her M40 sniper rifle.

"You sure?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"Alright then. The rest of us will keep an eye out for them here." Gray said as he holds up his IMI Tavor TAR-21 rifle.

"Let's go, Luce." Natsu said. Lucy nods her head as she and Natsu go to the staircase while the others remain at the bottom floor. Natsu quietly opens the door and they both walk up the stairs. When they arrive at the rooftop, Natsu and Lucy go over to the railing. They look down and see several infected walking around the area.

"Don't let ourselves be seen." Lucy said as she gently places her sniper rifle on the railing.

"Okay." Natsu said. "Hey Lucy? Do you think we should rescue any more survivors if we find any of them?"

"Well…if we find more survivors, the bigger our group is. And the bigger our group is…the harder for us to lead ourselves out of this island." Lucy replied. She turns to Natsu. "I know it's harsh that we are saving ourselves and not saving anybody, but it's merely the truth."

Natsu lets out a sigh. "I guess you're right." He looks back down at the infected and swift his eyes around. Suddenly, he noticed two figures hiding behind an abandoned car. One of them is a blue-haired teenager holding a wrench and the other is a blue-haired girl who seems to be 12 years old and wears a green dress.

Natsu widens his eyes. "What the hell are they doing down there?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>The teenage boy peeks out of the car and see that the infected didn't notice them. He grabs the girl's hand and they quietly sneak past the infected and go over to a nearby house. The boy quietly opens the gates and they both enter the house.<p>

"Mystogan? Will we see mommy and daddy again?" The girl asked.

Mystogan closes the gates and smiled weakly as he turns to the girl and pats her head. "Don't worry Wendy. We will see them again. I promise. Now stay here."

Wendy watched as Mystogan goes over to the door. He turns the knob and the door opens. Mystogan smiles as he turns to Wendy. "Wendy, the house is-"

Suddenly, an infected grabs Mystogan's arm and bites it. Mystogan screams in agony. Wendy gasps and widens her eyes in horror.

"DAMN YOU!" Mystogan yelled as he turns to the infected and smashes his head with his wrench. The infected slumps to the floor motionlessly.

"Mys-to-gan?" Wendy uttered.

Mystoagn groans as he backs away and fell to the ground.

"MYSTOGAN!" Wendy cried as she runs over to him and falls to her knees. "Mystogan!"

"Wendy…." Mystogan said as he slowly turns to her. He coughs out huge amounts of blood, causing Wendy to wince. "Don't come near me…"

"Mystogan…" Wendy said as she bites down her lower lip and tears are forming in her eyes.

"I…I want you to…to run…hide somewhere safe….Wendy….I….I love you…." Mystogan's breathing then ceased and his head slumps to the side.

"Mystogan? MYSTOGAN!" Wendy cried as tears flood down her cheeks. "It's not fair! Why do you have to die? I wanted to be with you forever! Why do you have to leave me? MYSTOGAN!" She wailed in despair.

Her wailing causes the infected to turn to the house where Wendy is at. The infected roar as they made their way to the house.

* * *

><p>"No!" Natsu yelled in horror as he watches the infected run over to the house. "Girl! Get out of there! They're coming for you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy gasps as she sees a horde of infected coming over to her. When the infected arrive at the house, they slam their hands against the wall and gates.<p>

"No! Please! Don't come near me!" Wendy cried. Suddenly, Mystogan's hand twitched. Wendy turns to Mystogan and watches in horror as his skin turns grey and he slowly rises from the ground.

"Mystogan?" Wendy asked. Mystogan turns to Wendy and roars at her. Wendy screamed as she got up and runs away from him. She hides in the corner and curls herself into a protective ball. "Please Mystogan! Don't eat me!"

Mystogan roared at her again. But just as he was about to run over to her, a bullet shot through his head and he slumps to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Natsu turns to her. "Why did you shoot?"<p>

"Because we have to save her!" Lucy said, turning to Natsu.

"But you said-"

"Yes but she's just a little girl!" Lucy yelled. "We can't just leave her to get infected!"

"She's right son." Natsu turns around and sees Makarov walking over to them. "In a war, a man mustn't let children get involved in their battles. It's our job to protect them. Who's gonna go down there to save her?"

Natsu narrows his eyes. "I'll go."

Lucy smiled and said, "I'll shoot down any infected that's coming to get you from here. You make your way to the house and save the girl."

Natsu turns to Lucy and smiled. "Thanks Lucy. I'm counting on you." He said before running back to the stairs.

"He's one brave man." Makarov said as he turns to Natsu. "You are lucky to have someone like him as your friend."

Lucy blushes and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah…."

* * *

><p>"Erza, open the doors." Natsu said as he puts his oar on his back and holds up his AK-47.<p>

Erza nodded and goes over to the doors. "Good luck out there." She said.

"Do whatever it takes to save that child, Natsu." Gray smiled.

"I will." Natsu said. "LET'S GO!"

Erza kicks open the doors and Natsu rushes out of the restaurant.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Can Natsu save Wendy? Stay tune for the next chapter! Read and review!


	5. The Rescue

DW: I would like to thank Elemental Dragon Slayer, Assault Godzilla, Fairytailrocks, Wolfsmiley, sNoWaNgL, Mrs Hope Estheim , ShiningStellar, wendyvel, CherryChan09, Alsarnia and Yuki Kusanagi for reviewing! Thanks guys! :D

_**Chapter 5: The Rescue**_

Natsu yells as he runs over to the nearest infected and shoots his head off with his AK-47 rifle. This causes the attention of some infected and they charge at Natsu.

When an infected runs over to Natsu, Natsu draws out his oar and slashes his head off. Another infected runs over to Natsu and he quickly shoots him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

As Natsu puts back his oar on his back, one infected swings his arm at Natsu. Natsu quickly dodge his arm but sliding through the ground. As he slides, he turns his head around and shoots the infected at his back.

Natsu quickly got up as another infected runs over to him. He knocks him out of the way by swinging his rifle at his face.

One infected climbs up a car and jumps over to Natsu. Lucy quickly aims her sniper rifle at him while he's in the air and shoots his head off, sending his body falling to the ground.

Natsu continues running and two infected came out from the trees and chase him from behind.

"You're not getting him!" Lucy said as she quickly aims her sniper rifle at one of the infected and shoots his head off, sending him stumbling to the ground.

Lucy quickly aims her sniper rifle at the other infected and shoots her leg off, sending her rolling on the ground.

"_I'm coming for you! Hold on!" _Natsu shuts his eyes as he is now sprinting as fast as he can.

Wendy sobbed harder as the infected continue roaring and slamming their arms against the gates, trying to break them down.

"P-p-please! Go away!" Wendy whimpered, shedding her tears. "I never did anything wrong in my life! I'm a good girl! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Natsu screams ferociously as he climbs on top of a car and aims his AK-47 rifle at all the infected at the gates.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu bellowed as he pulls the trigger and shot down all of the infected. As all of them fall over to the ground, blood rain all around them and limbs are send flying through the air.

Wendy stops her weeping and opens her eyes. She got up and widens her eyes at her savior standing on top of the car, wiping out all the monsters away from the gates.

Natsu continues shooting until his rifle ran out of ammunition. He lowers his rifle and sees the bloody mess he has created. He turns to the house and sees the little girl staring at him in awe. He jumps onto the wall and carefully climbs down from it and walks over to the girl.

"Don't worry girl. Everything is alright now okay?" Natsu smiled weakly at her as he reaches out his hand. Wendy stares at his hand for a moment. "It's okay. I'm not one of them. I'm here to get you out of here." Wendy wipes her tears off her eyes before finally decided to grab his hand.

* * *

><p>"He got her!" Lucy said happily as turns to Makarov.<p>

"Right. Let's get everyone into the truck then." Makarov said. "We're getting out of here."

* * *

><p>Wendy turns to Mystogan's corpse and whimpered. Natsu turns to the corpse as well.<p>

"That boy…was he your brother?" Natsu asked Wendy.

Wendy nodded. "He helps me escape our village and come all the way here…"

Natsu let out a sigh. He sees some towels being hung on a clothesline. He goes over to the clothesline and removes one of the towels. Wendy watched as Natsu covers the corpse with the towel. Natsu then sees a rose planted next to him and plucks it. He places the rose on top of the corpse.

"He was a good brother…he protected you till the very end." Natsu said as he goes over to Wendy.

Tears form in Wendy's eyes again. She runs over to Natsu and wraps her arms around his body and sobbed uncontrollably. Natsu places his hand on her head and strokes her hair, comforting her.

They turn their heads when they heard screeching from the distance.

Natsu kneels down and gestures Wendy to hop onto him. "Come on; let's get out of here before more of them come." Wendy nods her head. She wipes her tears off and climbs onto Natsu's back and wraps her arms around his neck. Natsu stood up and wraps his arms around her legs, securing her. "Hang on."

* * *

><p>After leaving the restaurant, Lucy, Makarov, Gray, Jellal and Erza quickly run over to their pickup truck, parked at the entrance of the police station. Lucy, Erza and Jellal got onto the bed of the truck, Makarov got into the passenger seat and Gray got into the driver seat.<p>

Gray quickly starts the truck and drives over to the house where Natsu and Wendy at.

Natsu leaves the house and carefully climbs onto the car while carrying Wendy on his back.

"Guys! Over here!" Natsu yelled as he sees Gray driving over to them. Gray stops the truck next to the car.

"Get in." Gray said, gesturing them to get into the truck. Natsu jumps off the car and lands onto the bed of the truck. Wendy then gets off of Natsu's back and sits next to the other survivors.

"It's okay girl, you're safe with us now." Lucy said as she wraps her arm around Wendy.

Natsu sits down and everyone see a new group of infected running over to them. "Get us out of here, Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"You got it! Hang on everyone!" Gray stomps onto the gas pedal and drives over the group of infected. After driving through them, they leave the village and drive northwards.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Saved at Last?

DW: I would like to thank ShiningStellar, Assault Godzilla, Mrs Hope Estheim , Alsarnia, sNoWaNgL, Wolfsmiley, Yuki Kusanagi and CherryChan09 for reviewing.

_**Chapter 6: Saved at last?**_

As dawn came, Gray stops the truck at an open field where there are no sign of infected. Everybody got off the truck and rest on the field. Erza, Jellal and Makarov help lay the food and drinks they got from the restaurant yesterday on the ground. Natsu and Lucy sat together and watched Wendy laugh as she chases Gray around the field.

Lucy chuckled and said to Natsu, "Who knew Wendy was also a fan of Gray Fullbuster and the Montreal Canadiens?"

"Yeah." Natsu laughed. "I'm sure she and Gray will get along just fine."

"Piggyback ride!" Wendy yelled, spreading out her arms.

"Okay!" Gray said as he stops and kneeled down. They both laughed as Wendy jumps onto Gray's back. Wendy shrieked in delight as Gray carries her around the field.

"Go Gray Fullbuster!" Wendy cheered.

"You got it!" Gray yelled as he runs faster.

Lucy let out a sigh and said to Natsu, "It's nice to have some peace and quiet for a while, isn't it?"

Natsu looks up and feels the nice breeze blowing through his hair. "Yeah, it sure is." He said before letting out a sigh.

After placing the strawberry cake down, Jellal smiles as he yelled, "Okay guys! Breakfast is ready!"

"Awesome!" Wendy yelled happily as Gray puts Wendy down and they go over to the others. Natsu and Lucy also got up and walk over to Erza, Jellal and Makarov.

Everyone gathered around in the circle, sit down on the ground and have their breakfast. Erza immediately grabs a slice of strawberry cake and quickly eats it. "Mmmmm, it's shoooo guhd." She said with her mouth full. "Hadn't yeaten dis for a while."

Natsu turns to Wendy who is eating a cookie. "Wendy? What were you and your brother doing out there last night?"

Wendy swallows her food and let out a sigh. She felt saddened after thinking about her dead brother again. She looks up at Natsu and said, "Yesterday, our whole village got attacked by the disease. Mystogan and I managed to escape from the village before we get infected. He promised that we will see our parents again but…" Her eyes grew cold. "I don't know where they are now."

"Where were you and your brother going to hide?" Jellal asked as he holds up his cup of water and a ham sandwich.

"We were on our way to the capital of Lekoro. Yesterday, when the disease broke out, we listened to an islandwide message on the radio. It was from the government. They want all uninfected people to come to the capital." Wendy then took out a small radio and hands it to Natsu. "I think it may be on the radio again."

Natsu takes the radio and turns it on. He adjusts the radio until he hears someone speaking. Everyone listened.

"_Hello, this is Captain Juvia Lockser of the US Military Force of Stellar Island. If you are listening to this, you are not alone. We are uninfected, just like you. To everyone who is hearing this, please come to the Government building at the capital village of Lekoro. We will provide you food, water, shelter and medical treatment."_

Everybody turn to each other after hearing the message.

"Do you think we should go?" Natsu asked everyone.

"Why shouldn't we?" Erza said. "Didn't you hear what she said? She's from the military! The military will definitely help us get off this island!"

"Yeah, and they say they will provide us food, water, shelter and medical treatment! Now we won't have to worry if we run out of supplies!" Lucy added.

"And under their protection, we will never be chased by the infected again." Gray said.

"I have to agree with them, Natsu. I say we go to the military." Makarov said.

Natsu turns to Jellal. "Let's go see the military." Jellal nods his head.

"Well, since everyone agrees, I guess I don't have a choice. Let's go to Lekoro and find the military." Natsu said before turning to Wendy. "Wendy, do you know how to get to Lekoro?"

"Yup! It's just a few miles away from here." Wendy said. "My family and I go there to do shopping all the time."

"Alright then. Let's finish eating our breakfast. Then Gray, you drive while Wendy, you direct us how to get to Lekoro." Natsu said.

"Sounds good to me." Gray nods his head.

Everyone then continue eating their breakfast quietly. After they finished eating, Gray got into the driver seat, Wendy sat with him at the front seat while the others got onto the bed of the truck. Gray then starts the truck and began driving their way to Lekoro with Wendy's help.

Gray turns on the radio and a song plays. Wendy gasped, knowing what the song is.

"I love this song!" She said before she sings along with the song.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA  
>Nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?<br>Michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose_

Gray smiles at her as she sings and decides to sing along as well.  
><em><br>BAKA BAKA BAKA  
>Hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru ja nai?<br>Naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne!  
>Watashi no iro ni shite ageru!<em>

* * *

><p>Wendy continues to gives directions to Gray. They were now on a remote dirt road and they pass through trees and flower fields. After 20 minutes, they arrived at Lekoro, the capital of Stellar Island.<p>

As they drive towards the village, everyone sees that a metal gate with barbed wire is surrounding the entire village. At the entrance were a guard post and two armed soldiers guarding the front gates.

Everyone remained quiet as Gray drives slowly to the gates. He stops the truck in front of the gates and one of the soldiers walk over to Gray while the other soldier took out a scanner and scans the other survivors sitting at the bed of the truck.

"Welcome to Lekoro. Are you guys infected?" The soldier asked as he also takes out a scanner and scans Gray and Wendy.

"If I was infected, I would have attacked you right now." Gray replied.

"Yes Erigor, they're all uninfected." The other soldier said as he walks over to them after he finished scanning. The soldier who is now known as Erigor looks at his scanner and sees that the results are negative, meaning that Gray and Wendy are healthy.

"Very well." Erigor turns to the guard post. "Open the gates!" He turns back to Gray and said, "Drive your way to the government building. We'll have an escort waiting for you there."

The survivors turn to the gates and watch as the gates slowly open. After the gates are fully open, Gray starts the truck again and drives into the village.

"Yes major, it looks like we got seven uninfected civilians, 4 males and 3 females. All confirmed uninfected." The soldier in the guard post said to his radio.

As they drive through the village, everyone looks around and sees that the village is very quiet. Soldiers are standing on the rooftops of the small buildings, guarding the village. On the road were military jeeps, abandoned ambulances and abandoned civilian vehicles.

"What the hell you think happen here?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." Lucy replied.

"Do you think we will meet other survivors in the government building?" Jellal asked.

"I guess we'll only find out when we arrive at the building." Natsu said.

Eventually, they arrived at the government building. A solider walks over to them while holding a rifle and said to them, "Put down your weapons, all of you. Now."

"Do as he says, kids." Makarov said to everyone. Everyone obeyed and put away their weapons as they got out of the truck.

"This way." The soldier said as he gestures the survivors to follow him. They all walk up the stairs leading to the entrance of the government building. Standing next to the entrance was a woman with short blue hair and wears a blue officer hat and a blue military uniform.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see other uninfected people here. I'm Captain Juvia Lockser." Juvia greeted as she holds out her hand.

"Thanks. We heard your message on the radio." Natsu nods his head as he shakes her hand.

"We promise we will protect you from the infected. I would like you all to meet our major first. Then, you can all make yourselves at home." Juvia smiled. She turns to the soldier. "Freed, take them to the major's office."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think we're completely safe?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I'm not so sure…" Natsu replied.

"Come on guys, have a positive attitude. We're with the military now. What's the worst that could happen?" Jellal said to them.

"Everyone, please be silent and follow me." Freed said to everyone as he opens the doors.

"Right. Sorry." Natsu said to him before everyone follow Freed and enter the building.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!

Also, I'll give away a cookie to anyone who can guess what song Wendy and Gray were singing while driving to the capital. **(Hint: Vocaloid)**


	7. This Is No Safe Haven

DW: I would like to thank CherryChan09, Tatsu, Wolfsmiley, Mrs Hope Estheim , Assault Godzilla, Sajira, sNoWaNgL, Beta5200, someuser, ShiningStellar, wendyvel, Yuki Kusanagi, Alsarnia, Crystilia, Wolf Girl Jaye and Too Lazy To Log In for reviewing! Wow! This story is getting very popular! I'm so happy! ^^ And this story now has more reviews than Zombie Paradise 1! That's great!

Here are my replies to my anonymous reviews.

**Tatsu - Yes it is Triple Baka! XD Have a cookie! *Gives cookie* Thanks for the review!**

**Sajira - No, not too much.**

**Too Lazy To Log In - I'm glad you like the story! And don't worry, there will be more ErzaXJellal! *winks***

Anyways, it's been more than a week since I update huh? I have a reason why this chapter was late. I was originally going to update this story on 8th September since my exams are coming. But I felt like this story needs an update so I'm decided to write this chapter before I go back to studying.

So here you go guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 7: This is no safe haven**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in" A voice said.

Freed opens the door, allowing Natsu and the others into the room.

"Major, the uninfected civilians are here." Freed said. The chair turns around, revealing who the man sitting on it is. He was an old man with long gray hair and a long gray beard and wears an eyepatch and a brown uniform, brown pants and black boots.

"Hello there. Good to see some people who is not one of them. My name is Major Hades." Hades greeted to them. "May I know who your leader is?"

"Good to meet you Major. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu greeted to him as he bows his head.

"I see." Hades takes a look at Natsu and the other survivors before continuing, "Natsu, you did a good job keeping you and your group alive." He sighed. "When the disease broke out, I lost many of my men. I had to watch them all turn into them. But no matter how many soldiers I had left, we still remain strong. Same goes to you. You stayed strong to keep you and your group. You are a true soldier."

"Yeah thanks." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"You should be proud, Natsu. Without you, we wouldn't be alive right now." Gray smiled as he places his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Alright. Enough of this." Erza steps forward. "Major, we would like-"

"Freed, take them to their rooms. We'll be having a celebration tonight." Hades ordered Freed.

"Yes sir." Freed salutes to him before he opens the door. "Alright everyone, this way."

"But sir-" Erza tried to say but got interrupted again.

"You guys can ask questions later. Follow me. Now." Freed said sternly. Erza sighed.

"Sorry Erza. Guess we'll ask them later." Lucy said to Erza.

"Alright then. But we really need to get out of this island." Erza said before she reluctantly followed Freed along with the others.

"Will everything be okay?" Wendy asked Gray as she looks up at him.

Gray turns to her and smile, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Jellal and Makarov stayed in their room. The room and their beds were small and has an independent ventilation system. However, for some reason, they are ordered not to step out of the room unless they are allowed to. This doesn't make any sense to the survivors. They are in a safe haven and yet, they are being kept like prisoners.<p>

When night came, a soldier opens the door which causes everyone to look up and get up from their beds.

"Hello everyone. I'm Warrant Officer Hibiki Laytis. Major Hades wants you all to come to the dining room. He has invited all of you for dinner." Hibiki said.

"Before we follow you, we would like to ask you a question. Why are you keeping us?" Makarov asked Hibiki.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked confused.

"The way you're treating us. You guys order us not to step out of the room and whenever we want to make a request, we get interrupted. Even when Wendy feels thirsty, you guys don't even at least give her a glass of water." Makarov said.

"Something is wrong here. Can you tell us why?" Erza asked angrily, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry guys. We are doing what the Major told us to do." Hibiki replied, bowing his head.

"I guess you're wrong after all Jellal." Gray said, turning to Jellal.

"Well, now I wouldn't say…" Jellal scratches the back of his head.

"Face it Jellal. You're wrong." Gray said flatly.

Jellal groans in frustration and droops his arms. "Fine. I was wrong. This place doesn't feel like a safe haven to me." He looks up at Hibiki. "When we meet the Major, can we finally make our request?"

"We shall see. But please, I can't let the Major keep waiting. Come with me. Now." Hibiki said, gesturing everyone to follow him. Everyone look at each other before they reluctantly follow Hibiki down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>At the dining room, all of Hades's soldiers are present. The dining room was abuzz with commotion as the soldiers chat and laugh with each other. Faust is sitting at the end of the table while Juvia is sitting next to him.<p>

When Hibiki and the survivors enter the dining room, Hades stood up and said to everyone present in the room, "Everyone, may I introduce you all to our new members of our family."

The soldiers clap as the survivors look at them confused.

"What do you mean-"

Natsu got interrupted when a soldier enters the dining room while wearing an apron and holding a plate of omelet.

"The omelet is ready sir!" The soldier said as he walks over to the table and places it down.

"Thank you Hughes. Now then, let's all eat." Hades said before he sits back down. Hibiki gestures the survivors to sit down with the soldiers.

The survivors then take their seats. Lucy sits next to a soldier with crimson hair, who stares at her.

He let out a whistle, which causes Lucy to wince in disgust.

"My oh my. What a beautiful body you have." The soldier smirked. "My name is Cobra. What's yours?" Lucy didn't replied and turns her head away from him in disgust.

Natsu sits next to Lucy and glares at Cobra. "Do you have to something to say?"

"Whoa, nothing man. It's cool." Cobra laughed, holding his hands up. "Didn't know she was your girlfriend."

Natsu wraps his arm around Lucy protectively, causing her to blush. "No one lays a hand on her unless I say so." He said sternly as Makarov sits next to him.

Gray, Wendy, Jellal and Erza sat together on the other side of the table. Freed sits next to Erza while Hibiki sits next to Makarov. Hibiki gestures the survivors to eat their food.

Hades eats a piece of beef, and then spits it out in disgust.

"Staff Sergeant Hughes! Why is this beef undercooked?" He asked Hughes angrily.

Hughes stood up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry sir. I made a mistake." He apologized.

"Next time, check the temperature when you cook your food." Hades said. "Be seated." Hughes immediately sits down. "Erigor, does you and your men spot any infected lately?"

"No sir, no infected came near our territory for the past 24 hours." Erigor replied before eating his rice.

"Territory?" Erza said, arching an eyebrow.

"Good." Hades nods his head. He turns to Wendy. "Hi there, little girl. What's your name?"

"Wha-me?" Wendy asked. Hades nods his head. "Um…Wendy Marvell, sir."

"Wendy, can you cook? Because Hughes here has been doing a bad job in cooking lately." Hades said.

"Um…" Wendy said nervously.

"She's just a little girl, Major. She obviously can't cook. What do you expect?" Gray answered for her.

"Oh nothing. Because after all, if you guys are going to stay here, we have to learn how to keep ourselves alive, right?" A soldier named Totomaru said to Gray.

"Staying here?" Jellal said puzzled.

"Thanks for saving my breath, Corporal Totomaru." Hades said.

"Major, permission to ask you a question." Juvia said to Hades.

"Go ahead." Hades said turning to Juvia.

"Ever since the uninfected civilians came here, we haven't been giving them any special treatment until now. Why's that?" Juvia asked.

Natsu slams his hands on the table and stood up. "That's exactly what we're thinking as well!" He yelled at Hades. "Major, why are you locking us up and celebrating when there's a fucking disease outbreak out there!"

"Also, we have no intention in staying here. We wish to get out of here! We want to go back to America!" Lucy added.

"What is your answer, major?" Erza asked, lying back on her chair and folding her arms.

Hades sighed and said to Natsu, "Natsu, can you please follow me?"

Natsu looked both confused and suspicious. "Very well." Natsu said as he follows Hades out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Hades both entered Hades's office. Hades sits down at his desk while Natsu walks up to him.<p>

"Major, I don't know what is going on but we want you guys to help us leave this island." Natsu said to him. "We are not going to stay here!"

Hades sighed before saying to Natsu, "Kid, I believe you got it all wrong. We are not treating you all like prisoners. You see, Stellar Island have always been a fine island, being an unincorporated US territory and always having support from the US government. But then, when the disease broke out, I had to watch several people die and turn into monsters. We, the military tried to save as many as we can. But both civilians and my soldiers are no match for the disease. Even our beloved Governor couldn't save his people and when they storm into his office, he quickly killed himself. After our Governor committed suicide, I'm now in charge of this island."

"What are you trying to say?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, as new leader of this island, I wish to rebuild Stellar Island. The reason I'm keeping you all here is because I want us all to wait for the infected to starve to death. And when all the infected are gone, you are welcome to become citizens of this peaceful island. And fortunately, the radio message I ordered Juvia to make is able to attract three women. Now we have people who can produce new citizens and help rebuild our population." Hades explained.

Natsu widens his eyes in horror as he backs away. "You're…going to turn Lucy, Erza and Wendy into slaves?"

"Natsu…everything is going to be alright." Hades assured.

Natsu shook his head. "I won't let you…" He quickly turn around and runs out of the office.

* * *

><p>When Natsu enters the dining room, he widens his eyes when he sees Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Jellal and Makarov kneeling on the ground with their hands on the back of their heads. The soldiers are standing behind them pointing their rifles at them.<p>

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"What is going on?" Wendy cried.

"No…" Natsu murmured. Suddenly, Natsu got hit in the back of his head. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"NATSU!" Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza scramed while Jellal and Makarov watched in horror.

Hades steps into the room and said to everyone, "Everyone, the new era of Stellar Island has begun. And those who do not wish to follow me, will be executed. Who's with me?"

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers yelled. Juvia, Freed and Hibiki forever, didn't say a word and stare at their Major stunned.

"Juvia, Erigor, Freed, take the women back to their room. Totomaru, Hughes, Cobra, Hibiki, Racer, bring the men to the cell." Hades ordered.

"But Major, I thought-" Juvia tries to speak.

"Do as I say Juvia!" Hades yelled.

Juvia sadly bowed her head and sighed. "Yes sir." She, Erigor and Freed then grab Lucy, Wendy and Erza by the arms and pull them up. Totomaru and Racer walk over to Natsu, grab him by his arms and drags his body out of the dining room.

"No Natsu! Please! Wake up!" Lucy shouted as tears are now rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't take him away!" Erza cried as she tries to break free but Erigor's grip on her is too strong.

"Natsu! Don't go!" Wendy shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gray, Jellal and Makarov sadly watch Natsu gets drag off and once he vanish from everyone's sight, they simply bow their heads before Hibiki, Hughes and Cobra pull them up as well.

"I'm such an idiot…" Jellal whispered.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And I shall end the chapter here. I'm so evil huh? Anyways, like I said, my exams are coming so the next chapter will come on 8th September. Until then, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and read and review! I'll come back when my exams are over! ^^


	8. Execution

DW: I would like to thank CherryChan09, Elemental Dragon Slayer, sNoWaNgL, Wolfsmiley, Assault Godzilla, Mrs. HopeEstheim, ShiningStellar, Wolf Girl Jaye, wendyvel and Tatsu for reviewing! Thanks guys!

Yeah I know. I did say that the next update is on 8th September but I do have some free time right now so why not? I'll just post another chapter. :D

_**Chapter 8: Execution**_

Natsu slowly opens his eyes. He was still dazed and groggy but he is slowly regaining consciousness. One of the first things he noticed is that he is now sitting a cell room with no air conditioning and windows. He felt that his wrists are behind him and have been cuffed.

After his vision becomes clear, he turns his head and sees Gray, Jellal, Makarov and a stranger sitting next to him, all of them also have their wrists cuffed.

"Natsu?" Gray asked as he sees him slowly lifting up his head.

"Gray…where are we?" Natsu asked.

"We are in a cell for a day for 13 hours now." Makarov replied.

"I'm sorry guys." Jellal said sadly. "I never should have-"

"Jellal." Natsu interrupted. "Don't blame yourself. Nobody knew this would happen."

"I hope Lucy, Erza and Wendy are alright…" Gray said in concern.

"If they do anything to Erza, I swear…I'll kill them." Jellal said, shaking in anger.

Natsu sees a stranger sitting next to Jellal. "Excuse me…who are you?" He asked.

The stranger turns his head to Natsu. "You're awake…" He said.

"His name is Major Shitou Yajima." Gray said to Natsu. "He's been in this cell for 2 days."

"Wait, Major? He's a soldier too?" Natsu said.

"Yes." Shitou nods his head. "I was a friend of Hades, until he decided to do things his own way and throw me into this cell."

"Kid, you won't believe how Hades brought the disease here." Makarov said to Natsu.

"Hades? He's the one who brought the disease here?" Natsu asked Shitou.

"Yes. But I wouldn't blame him. After all, he has always been bullied all his life." Shitou said turning to Natsu. "Hades and I are friends since childhood and we are both born here in Stellar Island. However, Hades had a sad childhood life. He and his family were once rich because his parents were doctors. However, since they charged high prices in medical examinations and were unwilling to take any patients in without the fees, the governor and the village people revolted against them, burned their house and kicked them out of the capital. But I still secretly remained his friend because I take pity on him and his family. He and his family led a poor life for the next 25 years until one day, his parents died. After his parents' deaths, Hades and I decided to move to the US to join the US military. We pass our tests and quickly promote to Majors. Then, 10 months ago, we were assigned to be stationed at Cocoon Island to watch the Infected and prevent the disease from leaving the island…"

_Flashback:_

**_Ten Months Ago…_**

**_Cocoon Island, US Virgin Islands_**

_Major Shitou Yajima is walking his way back to his tent after a long day of guarding the island and watching the infected. He couldn't believe that such a virus was created during the Cold War. He felt a mixture of sadness and relief. The sadness was from the fact that this island was infected with this horrible disease and thousands of innocent tourists have turned into monsters and will probably remained in their current form forever. And the relief comes from the fact that five people managed to take down the terrorist who brought the disease to this island and escape back to America and live to tell the military about the disease. Without them, the disease wouldn't have been contained and could have spread to the rest of the world._

_Before he knew it, he found himself in the military camp where several US soldiers are chatting with each other or walking their way back to their respective tents to have some rest. Shitou walks to his and Hades's tent. He enters the tent and he widens his eyes when he sees his friend Hades sitting on his bed and closing a metal suitcase._

_"Hades?" Shitou asked. Hades turns to him and quickly puts away his suitcase. "What's that suitcase?"_

_"Nothing Shitou. Just a case for my rifle and ammunition." Hades lied, turning his head away._

_Shitou let out a sigh and said as he walks over, "Isn't it tragic that such a peaceful island could be infected with this horrible disease?"_

_"Yeah…" Hades replied as Shitou sits on his own bed._

_"Hades…" Shitou said to him. "Stop thinking about revenge. You still have me, your best friend. No matter what problem you have, I'm there for you. Alright?"_

_Hades sighed. "Yes Shitou."_

_End of Flashback…_

"I should have stopped him…" Shitou said, lowering his head. "That suitcase actually contains his syringes which contain the Rosch virus."

"Rosch virus?" Jellal asked.

"That's what the US military officially named the virus. Naming it after Yaag Rosch, the Moldovan terrorist who created the virus." Shitou explained. "Hades had secretly been entering the experiment labs and collecting the Rosch virus from the infected people held there. It's all my fault. I should have stopped him before we return to this island ten months later. Hades went on to storm into the government building and inject the virus into the Prime Minister, who went on to infect the other people in the Capital/ Hades wanted to get rid of the Prime Minister so that he can become the new ruler of this island. I refused to join him, so he threw me into this cell and I'm trapped here since."

"Shitou…" Natsu uttered.

Suddenly, everybody turn their heads when Racer opens the cell door.

"It's time…" Racer said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they all arrived at a huge forest. It is deserted with no sight of the infected.<p>

"Alright, everybody out!" A soldier named Azuma yelled as he aims his rifle at Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Makarov and Shitou. They obeyed as they stood up and step out of the truck with Azuma following them from behind. Racer, who was driving the truck, and another soldier named Zero got out of the truck as well and draw out their rifles.

Azuma made Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Makarov and Shitou stand together in a straight line. Azuma and Racer aim their rifles at them while Zero walks over to the prisoners.

"In the name of our leader Hades, I sentence all of you to death!" Zero yelled. He stood in front of Gray. "On your knees! Everyone!"

However, Gray spits at Zero and his saliva landed on his cheek. Zero calmly wipes off the saliva. He aims his rifle at Gray and shoots a bullet through Gray's knee.

"AAAHHH! FUCK!" Gray shouted in agony as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Gray!" Natsu cried.

"That's what you get for being a smartass." Zero smirked at Gray.

"Fuck you asshole!" Jellal yelled at Zero. Zero immediately swings his rifle across Jellal's face. Jellal fell to the ground with blood trickling down from his lips. Zero places a foot on top of Jellal's back and aims his rifle at the back of his head. Azuma and Racer goes over to the other prisoners and aim their rifles at them. Eventually, they all reluctantly fell to their knees.

"All of you shall die…slowly…" Zero said, smiling evilly.

Jellal closes his eyes. _'I'm sorry Erza…I couldn't save you…'_

Suddenly, just when all hope is lost, a bullet shot through Racer's stomach.

"AAAHHH!" Racer yelled in agony as he drops his rifle and falls to the ground.

"What the-" Zero widens his eyes in shock as he got off of Jellal. He and Azuma turn around and see Hibiki standing next to their truck, aiming his sniper rifle at them. Hibiki fires another shot and a bullet shot through Azuma's arm.

Azuma screamed in pain as he falls to the ground and grabs his arm.

While Zero wasn't looking, Gray quickly swings his hands over his head so that his hands are now in front of him. He grabs Racer's rifle and shot a bullet through Zero's thigh.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Zero screamed in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Karma's a bitch, asshole." Gray laughed.

Azuma growls angrily as he quickly got up, got behind Makarov and aims his rifle at the back of his head.

"Stop shooting or I'll blow his brains out!" Azuma shouted at Hibiki. Suddenly, a combat knife flies over to him and stabs through the side of Azuma's head. Azuma rolls his eyes back and slumps to the ground. Freed walks over to his body and pulls out his knife.

"Please…have mercy…" Zero begged as he looks up but Hibiki shot a bullet through his forehead and Zero falls to the ground.

Racer groans in pain as he tries to get up but Juvia walks over to him and shot a bullet through his head.

"All prisoners are safe." Freed said to Juvia.

"Good job guys." Juvia said to Freed and Hibiki.

"Captain Juvia?" Makarov asked as Freed uses his combat knife to cut off the handcuffs. "Why do you save us?"

"Because we're not like Hades." Juvia said as she kneels down to Gray and took out some bandages. "We are the military and our true mission objective is to help any survivors off this island." She turns to Gray and wraps the bandages around his knee. "Besides, I felt betrayed too. I can't believe Hades used me all along just to attract female survivors into his building."

"We don't want to be evil like Hades." Freed added as he cuts Natsu's handcuffs with his knife. Natsu grabs his left wrist after his wrists are free. "We want to help people."

"And we're gonna help you guys get off this island." Hibiki added as he walks over to Jellal and helps him up from the ground.

"Everyone." Juvia said as she puts down a bag on the ground. She unzips the bag, takes out Natsu's AK-47 and hands it to Natsu. "Arm yourselves. We're going back to the government building to rescue the girls."

"You kept our weapons." Natsu said as he grabs his rifle.

"Yeah, I kept them just in case you guys ever need them again." Juvia said. She turns to Gray. "I don't think you can walk easily with his wound you had on your knee."

"Are you kidding? I don't care if I can't stand up. I still wish to fight. I want to help Natsu, Jellal and Makarov rescue Lucy, Erza and Wendy!" Gray said to Juvia.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the government building now!" Jellal said after Freed cuts off his handcuffs.

"What about you Shitou?" Makarov asked Shitou.

"I wish to go back to the government building too." Shitou replied. "I have some business with Hades."

"Then it's settled." Natsu said. "Let's go save Lucy and the others."

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And that's it. Read and review guys! Next update is on 8th September and wish me luck in my exams!


	9. Rescue

DW: Alright! My exams are officially over! Now I have to wait for the results…

Until then, I'm back to writing this story! I would like to thank sNoWaNgL, Mrs. HopeEstheim, ShiningStellar, CherryChan09, Assault Godzilla, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Summer Spring, Wolf Girl Jaye, Yuki Kusanagi and wendyvel for reviewing!

**My replies to anonymous reviews:**

**Summer Spring - Yup! He is! Here's the next chapter! :D**

_**Chapter 9: Rescue**_

Lucy looks up at the window and sees the moon shining brightly in the night sky. She, Wendy and Erza have been trapped in their small room for 20 hours now. The room was completely black, a strange color for a normal person's room…but nobody in this building is normal! They are all sitting together on the sole bed in the room.

They are all both scared and devastated. They're scared because the soldiers in the base are treating them differently now. They didn't give them any food and sometimes, some soldiers will pass by their room and look at them lustfully through the small glass window at the door. And they're devastated because by this time, Natsu and the others have been executed. Lucy wipes off the tears from her eyes, knowing that she will never see Natsu again.

"What's going to happen to us?" Wendy, who is sitting between Lucy and Erza, asked. She couldn't hold back her tears of fright any longer.

"Jellal…." Erza moaned as she wraps her arms around her legs and buries her head into her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She knows her husband is dead and she will never have another husband like Jellal again. "Oh God…Jellal…I'm so sorry…"

Lucy places an arm on Erza's back, trying to comfort her. "I feel the same way as you. I…I wish we could have see them…one last time…before they…" Lucy buries her face into her hands when she couldn't control her tears anymore as well. She sobbed uncontrollably as well.

Wendy gulped and closed her eyes, letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"_It's over…"_ Wendy realized somberly to herself. _"We're doomed…"_

* * *

><p>Erigor is sitting at the guard post, looking out for any infected. He turns his head and sees a military truck driving over. Erigor walks out of the guard post and the truck stops at the gates. Erigor looks into the truck and sees Juvia sitting in the driver's seat and Hibiki sitting next to her.<p>

"Captain Lockser? Officer Laytis? Where have you two been?" Erigor asked them.

"We ran out of oil and the nearest gas station was 15 miles away. So we had to travel all the way there to get them." Juvia replied. "Besides, is this how you address your superior?"

"Right. Sorry ma'am." Erigor said, bowing his head apologetically.

"Then open the gates!" Juvia scolded. Erigor immediately rush into the guard post and opens the gates. Juvia then drives into the capital.

A soldier then walks over to Erigor.

"Wasn't that Captain Lockser, Erigor?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, she went to collect oil for us." Erigor said.

"That's impossible." The soldier said. "She was assigned to guard the North Post today."

* * *

><p>Hades sat at his office comfortably when suddenly, he heard Erigor talking on the radio. Hades groaned in annoyance and answers his radio.<p>

"What is it?" Hades asked.

"Sir! We have intruders! Natsu and the others…they're alive…" Erigor said.

Hades remained silent for a few seconds, then said, "Sound the alarm. I want their bodies be filled with holes."

* * *

><p>Juvia stops the truck at the entrance of the government building. Hibiki's stomach did a twist.<p>

"Let's go!" Hibiki whispered loudly.

Inside the back of the truck, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Makarov and Freed immediately grab their weapons.

"Sure you don't want to come with us, Shitou?" Gray asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go save your friends." Shitou said.

Everyone except Shitou then got out of the truck but suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the entire capital.

"Dammit! They know we're here!" Juvia said as she and Hibiki got out of the truck.

"And even worse…" Jellal said. "They're going to attract them…"

"What?" Natsu said, turning to Jellal.

"Back at the hotel, while Erza and I were trying to escape, we accidentally made a loud thud and attracted probably twenty and thirty infected." Jellal explained. "But this is louder, so they are definitely going to attract-"

"Millions…" Makarov finished for Jellal.

"God Dammit." Natsu mumbled as he holds up his AK-47 Rifle.

Gray sees a nearby jeep with a gun turret planted on the back. He quickly runs over to the jeep and climbs onto the turret.

"Gray? What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"My knee is busted so I can't infiltrate the building with all of you. So I'll stay outside and stop anybody from coming to the building so that I can give you guys more time to get Lucy and the others out." Gray yelled to them.

"Good idea. I'll go with you." Juvia said before she runs over to the jeep and got into the driver's seat. Juvia turns back to them. "You guys go ahead! Good luck!" With that, she starts the jeep and drives away.

"Good luck to you too guys." Natsu whispered as they watched them vanished from their sight. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Lucy, Erza and Wendy all look up when they heard the alarm.<p>

"What's happening now?" Lucy asked. Erza turns to the door and walks over to it. She peeks through the glass window and saw the soldiers running down the corridors.

Erza slams her fist on the door several times, which made Hughes stop at his tracks and walks over to the door.

"What's going on?" Erza shouted. Her scream was muffled from outside the room.

"Your friends are here! They're still alive!" Hughes, who barely heard Erza's scream, replied. Erza widens her eyes as her heart skipped a beat.

"Jellal…the others…" She said. She turns to Wendy and Lucy. "They're still alive!"

"Natsu?" Lucy said in surprise and happiness.

"I don't believe it!" Wendy said, smiling for the very first time in a while.

But Erza's face immediately turn from happiness to horror when she remembered what happened at the hotel. "Back at the hotel…we tripped…oh no…" She uttered.

"What happened Erza?" Lucy asked, staring at her in concern.

Erza turns back to Hughes and yelled, "They're coming! They're attracted to noise!"

"Who's coming?" Hughes yelled back.

"The infected! The alarm is going to attract the infected and they're coming to the capital!" Erza yelled, this time at the top of her lungs. Lucy and Wendy drop their jaws and widening their eyes in horror.

"Not them again!" Wendy cried as she immediately wrap her arms around Lucy. Lucy embraces her back.

Erza watched as Hughes widens his eyes and backs away from the door. "The…The infected?" Hughes said, shivering in fear. "No…I don't want to get infected! NO!"

"Sir! Please! Get us out of here! If you don't want to die, we can help you! We kill these infected before so we have more experience than you! PLEASE!" Erza screamed.

Hughes turn back to the door and stares at Erza, a look of pleading on her face. Hughes doesn't know what to do. He can't disobey Hades' orders. He has always been a loyal soldier to him. But if he doesn't let them out, he won't know how to fight the infected and he will die. Hughes let out a sigh.

"Alright." He said before pulling out his keys.

* * *

><p>Several soldiers arrived at the foyer of the building, but just as they arrived, Natsu and the others got out from the barricades and shoot at them. Most of the soldiers immediately fell to the ground while some quickly shoot back at them.<p>

When they fired, Natsu and Jellal quickly duck and hide behind the barricade.

"Isn't this wrong? I mean…they're not infected." Jellal asked Natsu.

"They aren't infected…" Natsu said as he takes out a cigarette lighter and lights up one of the Molotov bombs Lucy created back at the hotel. "But they have lost their sanity."

Natsu got out of the barricade and throws a Molotov at the surviving soldiers. The soldiers drop their rifles and scream as they caught fire.

Everybody then got out of their barricades and Makarov walks over to a surviving soldier who is laying on the ground injured. He kneels down to him.

"Where are the girls? Tell me!" Makarov yelled.

"They're at the West Wing, second floor. Room 02-10." The soldier said in defeat.

"Thank you." Hibiki said before he stomps his foot on the back of his head, making him unconscious. Suddenly, everyone turn around and heard noises coming from outside.

"Shit. More of them." Hibiki said as he holds up his rifle.

"Natsu, Jellal. You guys go ahead. They're waiting for you two." Makarov said, joining Hibiki.

"Right. Let's go." Natsu said before he and Jellal head their way to the West Wing.

* * *

><p>Hughes peeks out of the corner and sees that nobody is in the corridor. He turns around to the three girls.<p>

"The coast is clear." He whispered.

"Thank you for helping." Lucy whispered to him.

"No problem." Hughes nodded his head with sympathy. Hughes, Lucy, Wendy and Erza then quietly run down the corridor. However, bad luck interrupts them.

When they reach the end of the corridor, everyone stop their tracks and widen their eyes in horror when Cobra walk out of the corner and aims his rifle at them.

"Where are you bitches going? You're supposed to stay in your room!" Cobra yelled at the girls. Wendy whimpered and embraced Erza tightly. Erza wraps her arm around her head protectively. Cobra turns to Hughes and aims his rifle at him. "And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked Hughes icily.

"I'm getting them out of here and they're helping me at the same time." Hughes said to Cobra.

"What about Hades' orders?" Cobra yelled, at him, extremely ticked off.

"I…I don't care anymore!" Hughes yelled back. "I've decided I'm not going to stay here! I want go back to Iowa!" He then sees Cobra slowly about to push the trigger of his rifle. "You're gonna shoot me? I thought we were friends Cobra! We went to college together!"

Cobra shook his head with a frown. "No…you shouldn't have disobeyed." He aims his rifle at Hughes' head.

Hughes closes his eyes. He gulped as tears form in his eyes. "I'm disappointed in you." He said to Cobra before Cobra fires a shot through his forehead.

Wendy screamed as she hugs Erza tighter. Erza closes her eyes and hugs Wendy protectively while Lucy watched in horror as Hughes's body slumps to the floor.

"You bastard!" Lucy screamed at Cobra. "He was your friend!"

"Not anymore, my beautiful." Cobra licks his lips as he grabs Lucy's arm and pulls her over to him.

"Get away from her!" Erza yelled as she tries to step over to Cobra. But she stops at her tracks when Cobra aims his rifle at her. While doing so, he wraps his arm around Lucy and pulls her close to his body. Lucy fights her tears as she is being held hostage by this…psycho maniac.

"Nobody breaks this blonde chick and I apart." Cobra said before he turns to Lucy and licks her cheek. Lucy winced in disgust. This causes Erza to be even more mad, but she couldn't fight back. Wendy whimpered in fear as she hides behind Erza.

* * *

><p>"Everybody! Secure the gates! Don't let the intruders out of this capital!" Erigor ordered as he and nine other soldiers lined up in a row and guard the gates. They all see Gray and Juvia driving over to them.<p>

"Fire at will!" Erigor yelled as he and the other soldiers aim their rifles at them.

Juvia stops the jeep when she and Gray heard the familiar loud screeching.

"They've found us." Gray said.

"What was that?" One of the soldiers asked as they all turn around. Erigor and the soldiers widen their eyes in horror.

An extremely large horde of infected are running over to the capital. As they run, they all growl and roar in hunger as they hadn't eaten anything for a day.

"They're here!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"What do we do?" Another soldier asked Erigor. Erigor however, just stood there in complete shock and drops his rifle. He may be a soldier but he has never fought these creatures before.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" The soldier asked again as the infected comes closer to the gates. After not getting a response from Erigor for ten seconds, the soldier turns to the gate and yelled, "FIRE!"

Every soldier except Erigor immediately shoots at the infected. Those in front were immediately shot down. However, they were just too many of them. The soldiers are completely outnumbered.

"We have to help them!" Gray yelled as he aims the gun turret at the infected and shot them down. They continue shooting at them for three minutes until eventually, they run out of bullets.

When everyone stops shooting, the infected finally reach the gates. They jump over, grab onto the gates and climb up. The soldiers knew they don't have time to reload their rifles.

"RETREAT!" Erigor finally yelled before they all turn around and run away.

"There's too many of them! We have to fall back!" Juvia yelled at Gray.

"I agree." Gray said as he takes out a new chain of bullets. "Let's go!" Juvia then quickly starts the jeep and drives away while Gray tries to reload the turret.

The infected finally got over the gate and landed on the ground, entering the capital for the very first time. Everyone roar as they run after the retreating soldiers and run into the capital.

* * *

><p>"Get in there, you sluts. I deal with you two after I'm done with blondie here." Cobra smirked as he gestures Erza and Wendy into the bathroom with his rifle.<p>

Erza and Wendy reluctantly obey and enter the bathroom. Cobra and Lucy then leave the room, closes the door and locks it.

"Come along!" Cobra yelled as his grip around Lucy's body tightens and they both walk down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Erza both sit together in the bathtub.

"What do we do Erza? We have to help Lucy!" Wendy said to Erza.

"Don't worry, we will find a way out of here." Erza said, stroking Wendy's hair. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking down the door. Erza and Wendy gapsed.

"What was there?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know." Erza replied. Could it be another soldier? Or even worse. The infected…

Erza quickly covers themselves with the bathtub curtain and she and Wendy embrace each other.

They become even more frightened when the mysterious figure opens the bathroom door. The figure walks over to the bathtub, his silhouette becomes bigger.

"No…." Erza uttered. The figure then pulls away the curtains and Erza and Wendy screamed at the top of their lungs.

"GUYS! IT'S ME!"

Erza and Wendy open their eyes, recognizing the voice. They turn their heads and widen their eyes.

"JELLAL!" Erza and Wendy both got up and Erza immediately wraps her arms around her husband.

"It's you! It's really you!" Erza said overjoyed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jellal wraps his arms around Erza and hugs back. "Erza, it's so good to see you again."

"You came back Jellal…" Erza whispered.

"Of course I do. After all, what are husbands for?"

* * *

><p>Cobra pulled Lucy into an empty room. Chairs and papers are laying around the room. Cobra goes over to the middle of the room and wraps his arms around Lucy. Lucy sobbed as her body is being molested by this creep.<p>

"Back at America, every girl rejected my ass. But I finally found you. The perfect girl with the perfect body." Cobra whispered as he rubs his hand around the bottom of her breasts.

"You are insane. No. Beyond insane!" Lucy hissed. "You kill your own friend and now you're gonna rape me."

"And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." Cobra smirked. He was about to lick her neck when suddenly, someone bursts open the door. Cobra and Lucy turn to see who was at the door. Cobra narrows his eyes while Lucy widens her eyes.

"Natsu!" She said. Cobra pushes her away and holds up his rifle.

Natsu is looking absolutely livid as he slowly walks over to Cobra. "I warn you about touching her. You wouldn't listen." Natsu said, his voice quivering with rage.

Cobra responded by throwing his head back with a cruel laugh. "Come on man. It was for fun." He said.

Natsu tosses his rifle away and cracks his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill you…slowly…" Lucy breathed heavily in fear. Never before in her life has she seen Natsu look so furious.

Cobra tosses his rifle away as well. He holds up his hands and gives Natsu the 'bring it on' gesture. "Bring it."

Natsu yells as he immediately runs over and punches Cobra across the face. Cobra was stunned for a moment, but quickly clenches his hand into a fist and swings it at Natsu.

Natsu backs away after the blow on his left cheek. He quickly shook his head and yells as he tackles Cobra to the floor and punches his face several times.

Cobra now has several bruises on his face. But he reached out his hand and grabs his rifle. He swings his rifle across Natsu, knocking him off of him. Natsu quickly got up but Cobra quickly uses the butt of his rifle and hits Natsu hard in the stomach. Natsu groans in pain as he fell to his knees and Cobra swings his rifle across his face.

Cobra tosses his rifle away and walks over to Natsu. He grabs Natsu by the throat and lifts him up in the air. Natsu flew his hands at him, trying to fight back. But he's also struggling for air.

"And now, your babe and I are gonna have so much fun while you're gone!" Cobra smirked.

"LET HIM GO!" Lucy bellowed as she swings a metal chair at the back of Cobra's head.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Cobra let out an earsplitting scream as he lets go of Natsu and fell to the ground. He could feel that the back of his head is bleeding.

Lucy backs away from him and drops the chair. Cobra growls furiously as he turns to Lucy. Lucy jumped at the ferocious look on Cobra's face. Cobra then got up and growled, "You'll pay for that, you bloody bitch!"

Lucy tries to escape but Cobra quickly grabs her by her throat and tosses her to the wall. Lucy flew face first onto the wall. Not letting out a whimper, Lucy silently tumbled onto the ground and laid on the floor, not moving a muscle.

Cobra moaned as he tries to clean off the blood on the back of his head. "That fucking bitch." He said. He never thought that bitch would attack him. Thank God he got rid of her. Now that she's out of the way, that's no stopping him from kill-

Cobra widens his eyes in realization. He turns around and sees that Natsu is no one to be found. _'Where is he?'_

His answer came quite swiftly when a hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and grabs his throat with a crushing iron grip. Cobra widens his eyes in horror. His eyes are almost popping out. He looks down at Natsu, who is now the angriest man on Earth. And he is hodling his Ak-47 rifle with his other hand. He shrieked at him.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO LEAVE LUCY ALONE, THEN GOD DAMMIT LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Natsu then stabs the side of Cobra's head with the tip of his rifle. Cobra's eyes immediately roll back. Natsu removes the rifle from his head and drops him. Cobra starts wobbling around as his eyes become redder. Finally, he closes his eyes and toppled to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Natsu narrows his eyes at Cobra's body in triumph for a while until he turns to Lucy and widens his eyes in horror. Within seconds, he turned from the angriest human being on Earth to a worried man.

"Lucy!" He said as he quickly rushes over to her and kneels down to her. He turns her body around and lifts her head up. Her eyes are closed. "Lucy…please…wake up…" Tears quickly form in his eyes.

"N-Natsu…" A pathetic whimper came out from Lucy as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as he grabs her hand tightly. "Don't worry. I'm here."

Lucy finally regained control of her body and looks up at Natsu. "You came back for me." She said.

"Of course I do. I don't want to lose you the same way I lost Lisanna. You are the most precious thing to me now." Natsu replied.

Tears form in Lucy's eyes. Natsu then closes his eyes and planted a kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy wraps her arms around the back of Natsu's head and kisses back. They broke the kiss after a few seconds. Natsu turns to Cobra's body, blood furiously flowing out of his head.

"Let's get out of here." Natsu said, turning back to Lucy. Lucy nodded. Natsu helps her get up from the floor and they both leave the room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: Natsu and Jellal have rescued Lucy, Wendy and Erza!

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Jellal and Gray: HOORAY!

DW: But the battle in the capital is not over yet…

Wendy: What's gonna happen next?

Natsu: I don't know but we'll just have to wait for the next chapter…

Lucy: It's good to have you back DW!

DW: It's great to be writing this story again. Stay tune and and review guys!


	10. Escape

DW: I would like to thank Elemental Dragon Slayer, Mrs. Hope Estheim, ShiningStellar, wendyvel, sNoWaNgL, Yuki Kusanagi, Assault Godzilla, CherryChan09, Wolf Girl Jaye and FairyTail77 for reviewing!

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**FairyTail77 - No, I live in Singapore. But I'm a fan of American sports. :D**

Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! ^_^

_**Chapter 10: Escape**_

Natsu and Lucy walk down the corridor and meet up with Jellal, Erza and Wendy.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried as she runs over to Lucy and embraces her.

Lucy smiled down at Wendy, hugs her back and strokes her hair. "It's okay Wendy, I'm fine. Thanks to Natsu." She said to her.

"Guys!" A voice yelled.

Everybody turn their heads and see Freed running over to them.

"Please! Don't shoot us!" Erza yelled as she quickly grabs Jellal's arm tightly while Lucy quickly hugs Wendy protectively.

"No no, guys! It's okay! He's with us." Jellal assured to Erza, Lucy and Wendy.

"Yeah, he helped us escape." Natsu added.

"This is bad you guys. The infected. They have stormed into the building. Fortunately Hibiki and Makarov have escaped the building. But I decided to go inside and find you guys." Freed said before gesturing them to follow him. "Now come on guys, I gotta get you guys out of here."

"Come on, let's go!" Natsu said to everyone before following Freed.

Everyone run down the corridor and reach the staircase. Unfortunately, they see several infected running the stairs.

"Fall back!" Freed yelled. Everyone turn around and run away from the infected who are now chasing them.

Natsu immediately spotted an unlocked door and everyone entered the supply room. The room has several cleaning equipment, tools and a ladder. Erza quickly locks the door but they know it will not barricade them for long. They look around the room and saw an air duct grille in the ceiling.

"There's your way out guys! Crawl into the air duct and it will lead you outside of the building!" Freed yelled before firing at the grille. The grille shatters into pieces.

Natsu quickly grabs the ladder and places it below the now open panel.

"Everybody go!" Natsu ordered everyone.

Lucy has the first to climb up into the air duct, followed by Wendy, Jellal and Erza. However, when Natsu puts his foot on the ladder, the infected have broke in!

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Freed yelled at Natsu. As Freed starts firing at the infected, Natsu quickly climbs up the ladder. When he enters the air duct, he turns around and sees Freed yelling in agony as the infected pin him to the floor.

"GOOO!" Freed screamed as he tries to fight back while the infected start biting his body. Natsu closes his eyes sadly for a moment, before kicking the ladder down and crawls through the air duct.

"Keep moving everyone!" Erza yelled to everyone. Everybody followed Lucy as they crawl through the air duct. When they reach the end of the duct, the duct is now going downwards.

"Guys! It's now going down!" Lucy said.

"Then you have to carefully climb down. We're counting on you!" Natsu said to her.

Lucy nodded and she carefully made a sitting position, then slowly climbs down the duct by placing her arms and legs against it. When Lucy reaches the bottom, she sees another grille and behind it is the capital building garden.

"I see it! Outside!" Lucy said to everyone.

"Does anybody have something to help Lucy unscrew the grille?" Erza asked everyone.

"I have something." Jellal said as he quickly took out a cross necklace from his pocket.

"What's that?" Erza asked him.

"It's my father's necklace. He gave this to me during our marriage." Jellal replied to Erza.

Erza smiles at him for a moment before saying, "Go ahead, give it to her."

Jellal passes the necklace to Wendy. Wendy then looks down at Lucy. "Catch!" She said before dropping the necklace to Lucy who catches it with her hands. Lucy kneels down and quickly unscrew each screw with the cross necklace. She successfully unscrews all of them and the grille comes off loose. She carefully removes the grille, put it aside and look up.

"I did it!" Lucy cried.

"Then let's go!" Natsu said. Lucy holds out her arms as she looks up at Wendy.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. I promise!" Lucy said to her. Wendy nodded and she plummets down. Lucy catches Wendy in her arms and help Wendy get out of the air duct first. Lucy then gets out of the duct as well.

Jellal, Erza and Natsu also slowly climb down and successfully got out of the duct.

"Let's meet up with the others." Natsu said to everyone. But before they could leave, a blast landed a few metres behind them, destroying the fountain. The girls scream as everyone duck down and cover their ears. When the smoke is clear, everyone look up and sees a tank driving over to them.

When the tank stops in front of them, Hades got out of the tank and points his pistol at them.

"You really are a stubborn one, Natsu Dragneel." Hades said with an evil frown.

"Hades! It's over! Your army is gone and the capital is overrun by the infected!" Natsu snapped at him.

"I don't care!" Hades snapped back. "I will just find another nation and start all over! My conquest in becoming a leader will go on!"

"How can you be a leader, when you don't have respect?" Lucy said at him. "You used your followers as tools. You don't care about anybody at all!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hades yelled. "Did anybody help me when my family was abused? Did anybody comfort me when my family died? In this world, you can only depend on yourself!"

"Bullshit! What about Shitou?" Natsu yelled back.

Hades widens his eyes in shock for a moment, then frowned again. "I have no idea who you're talking about-"

"You close friend! Your friend who still support you when you got kicked out of the capital!" Natsu said.

"Yes, but did he help me in my quest to avenge my family? No! He refuses to help me get revenge! My parents almost die for nothing!" Hades yelled.

"He refuses to help you get revenge because he doesn't want you to become inhuman! And I'm sure your parents didn't want you to as well!" Natsu yelled back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! All of you should go to hell!" Hades was about to pull the trigger but suddenly, he felt a rifle pointing at his back. Hades turns around and sees Makarov standing behind him, holding his shotgun.

"Hades, I can't let you kill any more innocent people." Makarov said.

"You don't have the guts to kill me, old man." Hades said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I won't kill you." Makarov smirked. "I'm just a distraction."

Natsu yells as he punched Hades across the face, causing him to drop his gun and sending him out of the tank. While Makarov was distracting the Major, Natsu was climbing up the tank to reach him.

"Gramps, get them out of here." Natsu said to Makarov.

"You got it." Makarov nods his head before he gestures Lucy, Jellal, Erza and Wendy to follow him. Hades got back up after Makarov, Lucy, Jellal, Erza and Wendy has left the garden. He looks up and sees Natsu standing above him.

"Like I said, I'll find the bastard who brought the disease here." Natsu said icily.

"So you know." Hades uttered before Natsu grabs him by the collar and pulls him up. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

Natsu narrows his eyes. "I said I'll find the bastard, but I didn't say I'll kill him." Natsu then punches Hades hard across his cheek, knocking him out. "I hope you rot in hell." He then let go of Hades and got off the tank.

Natsu runs over to the road and sees a heavily-armoured personnel carrier parked outside the capital building. He sees Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Makarov, Wendy and Hibiki sitting in the passenger compartment while Gray and Juvia are at the passenger and driver seats.

"Come on! We're not leaving without you!" Juvia shouted.

Natsu nodded and enters the carrier. Juvia quickly closes the carrier door before the infected could get in. As the entrance of the capital building is now overrun by the infected, Juvia starts up the carrier and drives over the infected. As they drive through the capital, Gray and Juvia watched as the remaining soldiers try to fight back the infected by firing at them but they were outnumbered. Most of them eventually got pinned down and bitten by the infected.

When the carrier reached the gates, Juvia smashes through the gates and drives away from the capital.

* * *

><p>Hades slowly woke up. Blood is trickling down from his mouth and he now has a huge bruise on his cheek. He sees that some of the infected has entered the garden. Hades tries to get back up but suddenly, a bullet shot through his leg, making him fall back down and let out a scream of pain.<p>

Hades turns his head and sees Shitou, holding up a pistol at him while he climbs up the tank.

"Shitou?" Hades said.

"Yes Hades, it's me." Shitou said before tossing the gun away and sits next to Hades. "Come Hades, let us die together…as friends."

Hades looks around and sees that the infected are now surrounding the tank he and Shitou are on. He then closes his eyes and a tear roll down his cheek.

"_I have become a leader…the leader of fools."_

Hades and Shitou stayed on top of the tank as the infected start climbing up. They both wait for their ultimate fate.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And they have all successfully escape the capital and the infected!

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Jellal, Erza and Wendy: HOORAY!

Lucy: But DW, how are we going to get off the island now?

Jellal: Yeah, what we going to do now after we have escaped the hotel, escaped the village and escaped the capital?

DW: You're just all have to find out in the next chapter.

All: Awwww…

Erza: What are we going to do while we wait for the next chapter?

DW: (Shrugs) I don't know, do something productive!

Natsu: Like fighting with ice-breath?

Gray: YOU'RE ON FLAME-BRAIN!

(Everybody sweatdrops as Natsu and Gray fights)

Lucy: Ummm….stay tune and read and review everyone.


	11. Heading Home

DW: Another update guys! I would like to thank CherryChan09, sNoWaNgL, Assault Godzilla, Mrs. HopeEstheim, ShiningStellar, Yuki Kusanagi and WindyRainySummer for reviewing!

_**Chapter 11: Heading Home**_

The next day, the carrier arrived at an abandoned cable car station. Juvia stops the carrier at the entrance and everybody got out of the carrier.

"This is as far as we can take you guys." Juvia said to the survivors. "Behind these mountains are the docks. You guys can find a boat there and sail away from this island."

"Juvia, Hibiki, come with us. We'll escape this island together." Natsu said to the soldiers.

Juvia and Hibiki both smile and shook their heads. "Thank you very much guys. But the Captain and I are staying here." Hibiki replied.

"The disease came to this island because of the carelessness of us, the US military. It's our fault. So to make up for our mistakes, Hibiki and I are going to stay on this island and find and help anymore survivors." Juvia added.

"Thank you so much for everything." Lucy said to them with a sad smile. "We'll never forget you two."

"Will we ever meet each other again?" Gray asked Juvia sadly.

Juvia smiled and hugs Gray. "Maybe after we find a cure for the disease, I'll come find you in America." She said into Gray's ear. Gray smiles as they both pull away from their hug.

"It's been fun teaming up with you." Gray said to her.

"We will all escape this island alive. Your help will not be in vain." Erza said to Juvia and Hibiki.

"Farewell everyone." Hibiki said before he and Juvia head back to the carrier. After they both got into their seats, Juvia starts the carrier and drives away from the station.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Jellal and Makarov watch the carrier drive away until it completely vanish from their sight.

"Let's go." Natsu said as everybody hold up their weapons. Lucy and Erza got back their sniper rifle, pistol and shield when they were riding in the carrier. Everybody then enter the cable car station.

* * *

><p>Everybody sat together silently in the cable car as it move over the mountains. Natsu and Lucy are sitting together. Lucy is resting her head on Natsu's shoulder while he places a hand on her hand. Erza and Jellal are also sitting together with Jellal wrapping an arm around his wife. Gray, Wendy and Makarov are sitting together on the other side with Wendy resting her head on Gray's arm.<p>

Everybody smile as they look at the scenery outside the cable car. It's been a long time since they had any peace and quiet. Birds are flying through the air and the view from above the mountains is gorgeous.

"What's America like, Gray?" Wendy asked Gray. Gray looks down at her and smile.

"It's a fun and peaceful Wendy. I'm sure you'll love it." He said before wrapping an arm around her.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu turns to her. "I've decided that when we arrive back home, I'll go back to medical school. You're right. I should do my part to help people."

Natsu smiled. "That's great, Luce. Also, thank you."

"For what? Did I do anything for you?" Lucy asked.

"For giving me new confidence in my life. I don't feel depressed anymore." Natsu said. Lucy smiled and kisses Natsu on the cheek.

"It's my pleasure." She said.

"I can't wait to eat endless supplies of cakes again." Erza said. Jellal laughed.

"Yeah. When we arrive home, there will be no more fear. And no more fighting for our lives." Jellal added. Erza turns to him.

"Jellal, I'm sorry that I was stubborn." Erza said with sadness in her eyes.

Jellal sighed. "And I'm sorry that I upset you with that robbery."

"Jellal…" Erza lowers her head. "I don't care about what you did in the past anymore. All I want is you by my side. I forgive you." Jellal smiled and plants a kiss on her head.

Makarov looks out the window and sees that they are getting closer to the cable car station. He could also see the building that is a short distance away from the station, the docks.

"Guys," He said to everyone. "We're almost home."

* * *

><p>Everybody entered the docks and they encountered a group of infected standing around the area. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Makarov immediately draw out their weapons and fire at them while Wendy hide behind Erza and Gray for cover. After they shot down all of the infected that are in their way, they quickly run over to a small shop. Everyone entered and Gray quickly locks the door.<p>

Natsu turns on the lights and they could see the shop is filled with canned food, boat supplies, fuel, fishing rods and other fishing equipment.

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Jellal and Gray immediately grab the canned food and eat whatever food that is inside while Natsu and Makarov walk over to a cardboard. They open it and found a map. Natsu grabs the map and lays it on a table. Everyone gather around the table and look at the map.

"It looks like the port where all the boats are is at the very end of the docks." Natsu said.

Erza swallows her food before saying, "But it looks like we will have to cross a lift bridge first."

"But when we are activating the lift bridge, I guarantee we are going to make a lot of noise." Jellal added.

"And it will attract millions of them." Gray finished.

"Then we must be fully prepared before we head our way to the port." Makarov said to everyone. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Jellal, Erza and Wendy turn to Makarov with determined looks.

"We are ready." Natsu said solemnly.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And I shall end the chapter here.

Natsu: This chapter was short!

DW: Sorry guys, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with suspense and action!

Natsu: Awesome!

Gray: Alright!

Lucy: Bring it on!

Erza: That's good.

Wendy: Hooray!

Jellal: I can't wait!

DW: Stay tune for the second last chapter and read and review!


	12. All Things Must Come To An End

DW: I would like to thank Assault Godzilla, Wolfsmiley, Crystilia, WindyRainySummer, ShiningStellar, Wolf Girl Jaye, CherryChan09, sNoWaNgL and Yuki Kusanagi for reviewing. This is it guys, the second last chapter. Enjoy...

_**Chapter 12: All Things Must Come To An End**_

Natsu, Lucy, Makarov, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Wendy arrived at the bridge which the entrance is blocked by a metal barricade.

"Alright guys, remember our plan. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal and I will fight the infected while Gray will be carrying Wendy. Since Gray and Wendy are the only ones not fighting, we have to protect them at all costs." Makarov said to everyone.

"Got it." Erza said.

"This is it everyone. At the other side of this bridge is our way home." Natsu said to everyone. "Are you guys ready?"

"I'm not sure if all of us will reach the other side alive." Gray sighed while carrying Wendy in his arms. Wendy wraps her arms around his neck. "I mean, after all we've been through. All of you are like…a family to me."

"We all feel the same thing, Gray." Lucy smiled at him.

"I love you all, guys." Wendy smiled. "Thank you, all of you for protecting me til the very end."

"Once we lower the bridge, there's no turning back." Natsu said to everyone. Gray, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Makarov and Wendy nod their heads. "Alright." Natsu took a deep breath. "Let's go."

He walks over to the control panel and opens it. He presses the button and immediately, the bridge lowers itself, causing a ton of noise while doing this. When the bridge reaches to their level, the barricade drops down.

"LET'S MOVE!" Makarov yelled as he, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Jellal hold up their weapons and everyone including Gray who is carrying Wendy enters the bridge. As they run through the bridge, they pass through many abandoned cars, boats and trucks.

"Finally! We're going home!" Lucy said. "No more infected, no more fighting, no more shooting, no more insane soldiers, and no more-"

Lugy got interrupted by the loud screaming by the infected.

"That goddamn sound…" Lucy finished.

Hundreds of infected immediately run over to them and the survivors fire their weapons at them. As they fire, Natsu turns his head and sees a ladder at the back of an oil truck.

"Everybody! Climb up that truck! If we climb up to higher ground, they won't reach us!" Natsu yelled. After the first wave of infected have been shot down, everyone runs over to the truck. Natsu was the first to climb up, followed by Lucy, Erza, Makarov, Jellal, Wendy and Gray.

When everyone reach the top of the truck, another wave of infected arrived.

"Keep moving!" Erza yelled as they hold up their weapons again while Gray carries Wendy. They carefully step onto another truck that is next to it and everyone stayed on the top as they fire at the infected. Some of the infected tried to climb up the truck but the survivors quickly shoot them down.

After shooting down the second wave of infected, everyone quickly safely climb down from the truck. When they reach the bottom, everybody start running through the bridge again. When they reach the middle of the bridge, the third wave of infected arrive and this time, it's bigger.

Some infected try to run over to Gray and Wendy, but Erza quickly run over to them and knock them back with his shield before firing at them with her pistol.

"Gray!" Erza turns to him and Wendy. "You and Wendy climb up the car behind you!"

Gray obeyed and he and Wendy climb up the car and stayed on the top while the others fire at the infected. Natsu, Lucy and Erza stood up while Jellal and Makarov kneel down in front of them as they all fire.

"Reloading!" Jellal yelled as he quickly got behind Natsu, Lucy and Erza and quickly reloads his sub-machine guns.

"Fire in the hole!" Lucy yelled as she takes out her Molotov grenade she made back at the hotel and throws them at the remaining infected. As the infected scream in pain as they are engulfed in flames, Lucy turns to Natsu. "That was my last one."

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as Jellal finished reloading his guns. Gray and Wendy climb down from the car and everyone continue running through the bridge.

As they run through the bridge, they pass by two oil trucks on each side. One of them has oil leaking from a hole on the tank.

"Stay away from them kids. If you fire a single shot, they will blow up the bridge." Makarov said to everyone.

After everyone safely run past the trucks, everybody widen their eyes as they see what's at the other side of the bridge.

"I see it! The gates to the docks!" Gray yelled to everyone. Suddenly, another loud screeching from the infected was heard. This time, it's coming from behind. Everyone stop at their tracks and turn around.

"Come on; let's take them down one last time." Natsu said. Everyone nodded, hold up their rifles and kneel down. "Gray, you and Wendy go to the gates and try to open them."

"You got it!" Gray said.

"Okay!" Wendy added. As Gray and Wendy turn around and run over to the gates, another horde of infected arrive. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal and Makarov immediately fire at them.

"We're running out of ammo, guys." Lucy said as she stops firing and quickly reloads her sniper rifle.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Makarov said as he quickly reloads his shotgun.

"Keep firing everyone! We're too goddamn close to get bitten now!" Erza yelled as she, Jellal and Natsu continue firing at the infected who all screech in pain as the bullets shot through their flesh.

"Done!" Lucy finishes reloading her sniper rifle and continues firing. As the sniper, she shoots down any infected who are on top of any vehicles.

"Done!" Makarov yelled as he quickly shoots down an infected who is near them with his shotgun.

Everyone kept firing until the last infected has been shot down.

"Come on! Let's go to the gates and meet up with Gray and Wendy." Natsu said. Everybody turn around and run out of the bridge. They all arrived at a huge pair of metal gates. Gray is pressing several buttons on the control panel next to them while Wendy is standing next to her. A few seconds later, the gates slowly start to open up.

"I did it!" Gray yelled.

"Haha! We're going home everyone!" Jellal laughed as everybody watch the gates open with smiles. But suddenly, the gates stopped.

"Dammit! The gates are now jammed!" Erza yelled.

"Way a go, Jellal!" Gray said.

"For what? What did I do?" Jellal yelled at him.

"You jinxed us! First at the government building, and now this." Gray replied.

"Even I can't fit through the opening!" Wendy said as the opening of the gates is too small for her to fit through. Everyone gasp in horror as they heard another loud screeching from infected. Everybody turn around and see a huge horde of infected from a distance.

"What do we do? We're running out of ammo so we can't fight them anymore! And we run out of Molotovs!" Lucy said to everyone.

"Why don't we try fixing the controls?" Natsu yelled.

"It will take minutes to fix them!" Gray replied.

"And by the time we fixed it, the infected will already reach us!" Erza added. Natsu turns back to the horde of infected who are now at the middle of the bridge. He closes his eyes sadly. It's no use. They are all going to die.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked Natsu in sadness.

Natsu turns to Lucy sadly. There's only one thing left to do. He reaches out his hand to her. Tears immediately roll down on Lucy's cheeks. She knew what Natsu is thinking. She grabs his hand, also accepting her fate. This is the end for everyone.

Lucy turns to Erza, who also has tears in her eyes. "You have been like a sister to me, Erza." Lucy said to her. Erza nods and grabs her hand.

Erza turns to Jellal and reaches out her hand. "It's sad that our marriage had to end like this." Erza said to him. Jellal stares at Erza with sadness in his eyes before grabbing her hand.

Jellal turns to Gray and grabs his hand. Gray nods his head, knowing that this is the end.

Gray turns to Wendy and looks down at her. "It's okay Wendy. Just don't think about it." Gray said, trying to fight back his tears. Tears rolled down from Wendy's cheeks as she looks up at him. She grabs Gray's hand, also accepting her fate.

Wendy then turns to Makarov, sobbing. Makarov looks down at her sadly before looking up at the others who are all staring at the bridge sadly, accepting their end. After everything they have been through, it's sad that it is about to come to a tragic end. Makarov closes his eyes, knowing what he should do.

He took out a pipe bomb Juvia gave him back at the capital and runs over to the bridge. Everybody widen their eyes, much to their surprise and horror.

"MAKAROV!" Lucy screamed.

"What are you doing?" Natsu yelled.

Makarov ignores them and enters the bridge and continues running over to the infected. He then activates the pipe bomb, causing a beeping sound that attracts every infected on the bridge.

'_You kids are still too young to die. You all still have a long road ahead of you. Thank you all for everything guys. I'm getting too old now, so it's time for me to go.'_

When Makarov arrived between the two oil trucks, he stops at his tracks and all the infected surround him. Makarov utters his final words before closing his eyes and holding up the pipe bomb in his hand.

"I'm coming for you, Porlyusica."

The bomb Makarov is holding that explodes, blowing up all the surrounding infected. In the process, it also blows all the two oil trucks, causing a huge explosion that destroys the bridge.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Wendy watched in awe as the bridge collapsed and all the infected fell into the water and drown.

"Gramps…" Natsu uttered before felling to his knees.

"He saved us all…" Erza said as she grabs Jellal's arm and leans her head on his shoulder. Gray and Wendy turn to each other before hugging each other in relief.

Lucy kneels down to Natsu and places a hand on his shoulder. Natsu turns to her before they both embrace.

Natsu and Lucy then break apart from their hug and Natsu turns to Gray. "Fix the controls, Gray." He said to him.

"Got it." Gray said before walking over to the control panel.

Natsu turns back to the now destroyed bridge. He closes his eyes. _'Thank you Makarov.'_

* * *

><p>After fixing the controls, the gates open again and this time, they fully open, allowing all the remaining survivors to enter the docks. When they arrive at the docks, everyone smile as they found a sailboat that is in good condition. Lucy, Erza and Wendy got onto the sailboat and rest while Natsu, Jellal and Gray help set up the sail.<p>

After everything is set, Natsu, Jellal and Gray push the sailboat into the sea and got on it. Gray sits next to Wendy and wraps an arm around her. Jellal sits next to Erza, who leans her head on him and Natsu sits next to Lucy and both wrap their arms around each other. Everyone on the boat smiled. They are finally going home.

"I can't believe it. We're all going home." Erza said to everyone.

"Yes Erza." Natsu smiled before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the boat. "We all are…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW: And that is the end of the chapter guys. I hope this chapter had blown you away. Also, try listening to the Fairy Tail OST track 'Shukumei' after Makarov's death and read the rest of the ending. The music fits, doesn't it?

Erza: *sobs* Goodbye master. Your sacrifice was not in vain.

Lucy: Wait, DW, you said this is the second last chapter right?

Natsu: Does this mean there will be one more chapter?

DW: Yup! The next chapter will be the epilogue so stay tune for that as well.

Wendy: It's so sad that this story has almost come to an end.

DW: Don't worry Wendy! Because in the epilogue, I'll announce my next story!

Wendy: Really? Hooray! *hugs DW*

DW: Stay tune for the final chapter of this story!


	13. In The End

DW: *Sniff* This is it, after a month of writing, this story finally comes to an end. I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. At 108 reviews, it is one of the most reviewed stories I ever written and it's definitely a very HUGE success over the first story. Thank you all very much. *Bows*

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**Getsuga - Yes it is! XD**

**Emil C - Thank you so much! :D And sure! I haven't forgotten about them yet! ^^**

_**Epilogue: In The End**_

"Natsu…"

Natsu slowly opens his eyes after hearing a voice. His eyes squint as the light burned into them. As his vision becomes clearer, he sees Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Wendy's faces over him. They all smiled at him.

"Natsu, we're saved." Lucy said.

Natsu rose up from his bed and realizes that he and everybody are in a medical ward. There were six beds and the walls are made out of metal. Natsu looks out the round window and sees the sea.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked.

"We're in a Navy ship." Jellal answered.

"Hours after we leave the island, we got picked up by the US Military." Erza said.

"But don't worry! This time, they aren't insane like the ones back at the island." Gray assured.

"I see you have finally woken up, Mr. Dragneel."

Everyone present in the room turns their heads and sees a woman walking into the ward. She has pink hair and wears a tan-colored military uniform with a black belt, dark blue pauldrons, a black military hat, pantyhose and black boots.

"My name is Colonel Claire Farron. But my friends and comrades refer to me as 'Lightning'." Lightning introduced herself.

"You saved us, Colonel Lightning?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. And your fellow survivors told me what you did back at the island. You are true hero, Natsu." Lightning smiled. "And please, just refer to me as Lightning."

Natsu lowers his head in sadness. "No Lightning. The real hero is Makarov. He sacrificed himself to get us out of the island." The other survivors lower their heads too.

"All of you are heroes." Lightning said to everyone. Natsu looks up at her again. "All of you help each other to survive back at the island."

"What are you doing out in the ocean anyway, Lightning?" Natsu asked her.

"They were on their way to Stellar Island after they heard the Rosch virus broke out." Lucy answered.

"Right." Lightning nodded. "And after hearing that an American soldier named Major Hades stole the virus from Cocoon Island, we quickly make our way to Stellar Island to find him and arrest him for his crimes. But it looks like you guys have already taken care of him before we arrive."

"What's going to happen to Stellar Island, Lightning?" Wendy asked.

"Once we arrive at Stellar Island, we are going to quarantine the island and help out any surviving civilians and soldiers. We'll also prevent any outsiders from entering." Lightning then lowers her head, saddened. "I can't believe the virus has already infected two islands. I don't know if we can contain it any longer."

"Don't worry Lightning." Natsu spoke up. Lightning looks up at him. "I'm sure one day, we will find a cure. And we will free those infected people."

Lightning smiled. "Thank you Natsu. If you were a soldier, I would have awarded you a medal." She chuckled. "Now then, everyone, get some rest before we bring you all back home." And with that, Lightning turns around and leaves the room.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Wendy turn back to Natsu and they all smile at each other. Natsu then spread out his arms and everyone got into a hug.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lightning escorts Natsu and the others to the top of the ship and they all arrive at a runway where several jet planes and helicopters are parked. Several pilots and engineers are chatting and checking their aircrafts.<p>

Lightning leads them to a V-22 Osprey tiltrotor which the hatch is opened, revealing the passenger compartment.

"All survivors confirmed uninfected. Take them home, lieutenant." Lightning said to the pilot.

"Yes ma'am." The pilot nods his head before escorting the survivors into the aircraft. The pilot enters the cockpit while Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Erza and Jellal sat on the seats.

Natsu turns to Lightning and smiled. "Thank you very much, Lightning."

"No problem." Lightning nods her head with a smile. "And remember; always take care of your loved ones. The people you loved are to be treasured."

Lightning then turns around and walks away as the hatch slowly closes. The tiltrotor then lifts off and Lightning turned back and watched the aircraft fly away into the sky.

* * *

><p>Natsu turns to Lucy who smiled at him.<p>

"It's over." Lucy said to him.

Natsu smiled back. "Finally."

"_And so, after all we've been through, we're finally going home."_

Natsu wraps an arm around her and they both kissed passionately.

"_Lucy went back to medical school to fulfill her father's wishes. She successfully graduate and is now working as a physician in a local hospital."_

They broke off their kiss and Natsu strokes her hair.

"_As for me, I finally recovered from my depression and move on with my life. I quit alcoholism and found a new job as highly-paid employee in a marketing-service company."_

Lucy sighed as she leans her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"_That's not all. Both Lucy and I also got married 8 months later."_

Natsu turns to Gray and Wendy who are both smiling as Gray wraps an arm around Wendy and she snuggles him.

"_Gray adopted Wendy and they now both live in Juneau, Alaska. Gray found a new job as a postman and Wendy went on to become a top student in an American school. Gray also never felt sad or lonely again."_

Natsu then turns to Erza and Jellal. Erza is leaning her head on Jellal's shoulder, smiling with her eyelids closed. Jellal wraps an arm around her and plants a kiss on her head before he rests his head on her and smile.

"_Erza and Jellal forgave each other and never divorce. They then both open up their own Japanese restaurant and they live happily together ever since."_

Natsu smiles warmly at everyone in the aircraft.

"_More and more I find myself wondering, after everything we've been through, was it all worth?_

As Lucy snuggles nearer to Natsu's neck and sigh happily, Natsu turns to Lucy and smile and as he hugs her closer. He then looks upwards with a smile on his face as the aircraft flies into the sunset.

"_Yeah, it's worth it."_

**THE END**

DW: And that everyone, is the conclusion of Zombie Paradise 2.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Wendy: HOORAY!

Natsu: *Sigh* I can't believe a great story has ended...

Lucy: So DW, what will the future bring?

DW: As promised guys, I'll announce my next story. Here's the info!

**Title: Helpless**

**Category: Fairy Tail**

**Summary: Natsu is an orphaned boy who is under the care of Mirajane. While Lucy Heartfilia is a homeless and pregnant girl who is kicked out by her family. How can these two change everything for each other including their views of friendship, family and love? Natsu X Lucy**

DW: What do you guys think? Do you guys think it's a good story idea? Be honest!

Erza: Is that all?

DW: Nope! Of course not! I'll also promise that one day, there will be a next third installment to the Zombie Paradise series! I haven't confirm what category is in yet, but I will put it up one day! :D Also, since many of you are so curious in wondering what happen to Juiva and Hibiki, I've already thought of a side-story for them to explain what happen after the events of this story!

Gray: *Smiles* That's great to hear, DW.

DW: Well guys, that's all for now. So until next time everyone...

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Wendy: READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Short Story: Reunion

**Alright everyone! Since you're all so curious to know what happen to Juvia and Hibiki, here's an extra short story for all of you! :D**

**Also, thank you all for your honest opinions on my next story. At first, I did receive some negative feedback, saying that you didn't like the idea of Lucy being a pregnant teenager. So I decided to change that but after that, I now receive some feedback saying that you guys like the idea of Lucy being pregnant. So now the feedback I got is mixed. X(**

**So, I decided to set up a poll on my profile. I'll let you guys decide whether I should make Lucy pregnant or not in the next story. Go on, vote now! :D**

**Anyways, here's the short story. Enjoy.**

_**Short Story: Reunion**_

Juvia looks out the window as the passenger bus she is sitting in drives down the remote road. The terrains in Alaska are certainly quite beautiful. There were rocky areas and hills covered in snow. Alaska sure is more peaceful than any other state in America.

She couldn't believe it's already been a week since she has left Cocoon Island. She could still remember what happen after she and Hibiki got separated from Natsu and the others.

Shortly after they separated, Juvia and Hibiki arrived at a small village where they found a group of uninfected survivors, mostly are children. They spent the next two weeks, taking care of the survivors and giving them medical treatment and food. One day, when one of the children fall extremely sick and needed major treatment, Juvia and Hibiki had no choice but to contact the US military forces who they heard had just arrived on the island. They were hesitant at first because they knew if the US military found them, they will be arrested for working for a traitor. But they had no other options.

Eventually, the military forces found their location and took them and the survivors to their camp. When they got to the camp, fortunately, the extremely sick child was just suffering from high fever and he now feels better the following day. The survivors thank Juvia and Hibiki from all their help but they were arrested by the military and brought to Colonel Lightning.

Juvia and Hibiki both feared that they will face a heavy punishment for betraying their country. However, Lightning showed them the testimonies Natsu and the other survivors made about them and Juvia and Hibiki are both relieved that they will not be going to solitary confinement or face execution. The following day, both Juvia and Hibiki submit their dismissal forms to Lightning as they both wish to leave the army and return home. Lightning approved their decisions.

Juvia and Hibiki then bid each other farewell when they arrive at California via boat. Hibiki flew back to Rhode Island to reunite with his wife and family while Juvia starts her journey to reunite with Gray. Ever since the day she got separated from the survivors, she finally understands the feeling she had in her heart when she was working with Gray. It wasn't just the feeling of friendship, but the feeling of love.

Juvia first flew to Montreal. She remembered Gray telling her that he was a former Montreal Canadiens player during their ride back to the government building. Once she arrived, she went to the Bell Centre and talk to the players and staff of the team. The coach revealed to her that upon retiring from sports, Gray went back to his hometown at Juneau, Alaska. Juvia thanked everyone at the team and immediately flew to her next destination, Alaska.

Before she realized, the bus has arrived at the city of Juneau. Juvia and the other passengers on the bus immediately grab their luggage from the compartments and step out of the bus.

Juvia walks through the city of Juneau. She couldn't help but smile. Despite being the capital of Alaska, it was located in a remote area and the streets are quiet and less crowded. The city is also peaceful and beautiful. She likes this kind of city.

Juvia then spent half an hour talking to the residents around the city. It wasn't hard since there are very few people in the city. Eventually, she met a bartender in a pub who knows Gray very well. Apparently, Gray was a regular customer in his pub and is close friends with him. He told Juvia his home address and she thanked him.

Juvia then left the pub and called for a taxi. The taxi then takes her to Gray's home address.

Eventually, she arrived at a small neighborhood just outside the city. The neighborhood is made up of small wooden houses in various colors. The taxi drops her off at a red wooden house.

Juvia widens her eyes as she walks over to the house. Could this be the house where Gray lives in? She took a deep breath when she arrives at the door and knocks it.

The door opens and Juvia gasps in shock.

"Hello Juvia." Gray's smiling face was shining in front of her.

"Gray!" Juvia screamed jumping into his arms. She started to cry a little, but it's purely tears of happiness. Gray hugs her so tight that he is able to pick her up. He places her on a nearby sofa.

"I never thought I'll see you again Gray." Juvia smiled at him.

"Me too." Gray smiled back.

"Gray? Who's here?" A voice asked. Gray and Juvia turn their heads and see Wendy coming down from the stairs. Wendy widens her eyes in shock when she sees Juvia. She smiles and runs over to her. "Captain Juvia!"

Juvia spreads out her arms and hugs Wendy. "Good to see you again too, Wendy." She said to her. She places Wendy next to her and turns back to Gray. "Gray, I-"

"I know. I know that you're in love with me." Gray smiled softly. "When we were riding together to the cable car station, I always notice a blush on her face." Juvia chuckled and blush crimson red.

"Gray…can we start over our relationship?" Juvia asked.

"Sure." Gray said as he holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia smiled and takes his hand. "And I'm Juvia Lockser." Both of them then emerge each other in a tight hug. Wendy smiled at this display.

"_It looks like I'm soon going to have a new mother as well."_

**THE END**


End file.
